Roommates
by ChainGangCutie
Summary: What happens when two girls and two guys have to share an apartment? Romance and Drama! Featuring John Cena, Randy Orton and 2 OC's
1. Confusion

**A/N: I only own Taby and Becca**

Taby and Becca are best friends. Taby is a dancer. She has won many awards and she has perfected dances such as jazz, ballet, hip-hop and many more. Right now she is attending a prestigious dancing school. Taby has a bad attitude. She is very rude. She simply tells it like it is. Becca is a bookworm. She is an honor student, a member of her school newspaper. She is pretty much the opposite of Taby. She is quieter and she rather talk things through instead getting into fights which Taby normally does. Taby is 17 and Becca is 18.

"Wow this place is nice" Becca said as her and Taby walked in their new apartment

"Yeah sweet" Taby said as she jumped on one of the beds that were in the room. The apartment consisted of two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room.

"I'm gonna unpack" Becca said as she dumped all her stuff on to the bed

"Imma take a shower, I have a dance rehearsal at 6.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So this is the apartment Vince put us in?" John Cena asked as he and Randy Orton walked down the hall to find their apartment.

"I guess so, he said the guy he rented from had a good deal. Come on lets check it out" Randy said as he put the key in the key hole to open the door

"Why are the lights on?" John asked when he looked at the bottom of the door and saw lights on

Randy shrugged his shoulders as he opened the door to find a girl sitting on the bed

"Umm can I help you?" Becca asked them

"Is this apartment number 316?" Randy asked

"Yes it is, who are you?"

"I'm Randy and this is John, he said as he pointed to John as John said hi. And this is suppose to be our apartment

"I'm sorry you're probably mistaken. You see me and my roommate rented this apartment. You probably just got the numbers mixed up

Before Randy could say something else, Taby walked out the bathroom, still wet in a towel with her hair dripping wet

"Damn!" was Johns reaction as his mouth dropped when he saw her

"Who the hell are they?" Taby asked rudely

"Umm they live her" Becca said

"Umm no you don't. You can leave now" She said as pointed to the door

"Wait a minute, why don't you leave?" John spoke for the first time

"Fuck no! We came here first"

"And because of that you get to stay?" John questioned

"Ok wait people. Who did you rent this apartment from?" Randy asked

"A guy named Jim, why?" Becca asked

"We rented it from his roommate Dave. That's it they probably didn't know they rented it out twice." Randy figured out

Taby turned to John "Too bad you're not smart like your friend here"

"Why don't you shut your lil mouth" John replied rudely

Before Taby could say anything, Becca jumped in

"Ok so what should we do?"

"Maybe we could share the apartment" Randy suggested

"Hell no!" Taby and John shouted in unison

"I am not sharing a place with a guy and an asshole. Taby shot John a death glare as she said the last word.

"And I don't wanna share a place with a bitch" John returned the same glare to Taby

"John we have no other choice, Vince put us here"

And Taby you know we can't afford anything else that's decent like this

"Fine! But I get the bed and you get the couch" John said to Randy

"What ever man. Anyways I didn't catch your names"

"I'm Becca and this is my best friend Taby"

"So what do you guys do?" John asked

"I just got a job in the WWE"

"Are you serious?" Randy asked shock

"Yeah why?"

"Do you know who Randy Orton and John Cena are?"

"Yeah I've heard of them but I never actually met them

"Well you just did"

"Wait your Randy Orton and your John Cena?" Becca was shocked

"So you're the new assistant that Vince has been talking about" John joined in the conversation

"I guess so"

"So when do you start?" Randy asked

"Next week, when do you go back on the road?

"Tomorrow, we have a house show in New Jersey" John answered

"Oh yeah and Taby here is a dancer"

"Sweet, imma dancer myself" John said

"The hokey pokey isn't exactly what us normal people call dancing" she hissed. Taby was still in her towel

John was about to say something but luckily Randy said something first

"How old are you?"

"Im 18 and Taby's 17

"Cool so you're still in school?" Randy asked Taby

"A dancing school. How old are you guys?"

"I'm 22 and Johns 23. Ok so about sharing the place I get the couch, John you get one bed and you guys get the other and we split the rent half and half. Deal?

Becca was the only one to answer "Deal"

"Come on Taby just agree"

"Ugh! Fine"

"John"

"Fine! What else could go wrong?" He yelled out loud

**A/N: Please Review **


	2. Secret

It was about two weeks since Taby, Becca, John and Randy moved in together. Becca and Randy hit it off well, however Taby and John were constantly at each other's throats. A day did not go by when they didn't fight. Taby was in the living room doing a dance routine while her music was blasted all the way up, while John was trying to watch TV but had trouble doing so since Taby's music was so loud

"Do you mind? I'm trying to watch TV"

"No"

"Seriously Taby can you go do your little dance somewhere else?" John was getting annoyed

"I was here first, why don't you leave?"

"I don't want to"

"Neither do I"

"You have been practicing the same dance routine for the past two weeks. I would think you'd know it by now.

"It's not as easy as it looks. I'd like to see you _try _to do this dance.

"Maybe you're just slow, and I can do that dance like it was nothing"

"Maybe I should kick your ass!" she said pissed off

John got up from the couch he was sitting on and walked over to Taby. They were now face to face. "I'd like to see you try. You know what, forget it, just forget you're not even worth it"

"You're a fucking asshole! You know that! I hate you!"

"Oh yeah and I love you!" He said sarcastically

"I'm gonna kill Becca. I can't believe she made me agree to this and now I gotta put up with your shit!" She yelled

"Thank God, I'm going back on the road in two days! So I aint gotta put up with you anymore!"

"Me? You're the God damn problem! You seriously are the most annoying person I know!"

"And your not?! Oh please, give me a break! I'll feel pity on who ever dates you!"

"Why don't you worry about your own love life ok!"

"Oh yeah cause you don't have own!" John said rudely

Taby picked up a vase from the table and through it at John. He ducked so he wouldn't get hit with it.

"Fucking Bastard!" She yelled as she went into her room and slapped the door shut

Becca and Randy had just arrived

"You guys going at it again?" Randy asked knowing the answer would be yes

John gave Randy a look. "What do you think?"

"You guys really need to relax. You guys fight practically everyday" Becca said

"Well tell her to keep her damn mouth shut!" John said furiously

Taby came out of the room

"Excuse me? What did you just say? Freaking coward, you don't even have the guts to say it to my face!"

"You want me to say it? Fine I will. Keep your damn mouth shut" He yelled

"Ok that's enough! Becca yelled. John just shut up ok? And Taby come with me." Becca said as she grabbed Taby by the arm and dragged her back to the room and closed the door, while John went back to his room and slammed his door

"Taby you seriously need to calm down, this isn't good for you and for…you know"

"Speaking of that I have a doctors appointment tomorrow"

"Did you ever call _him _and tell him?"

Taby hated talking about _him. _"No! And he's not going to find out!"

"I really think you should call him and tell hi…" Becca was cut off

"No! She yelled. I don't even want to see his face! After all I've been through I can't handle this and I can't handle seeing him. And now I don't even know if I'm gonna be able to participate in the National Dancing Competition." Taby now started sobbing

"Aww hun I wish there was something I can do. I know it must be hard for you with the…"

"Becca please don't say it. Can we just not talk about it ok?"

"Ok but if you need me I'll be here ok?" Becca said as she kissed the top of Taby's forehead and went to the door. Taby nodded to Becca then laid on the bed as she tried to sleep. Meanwhile John and Randy were in his room playing video games

"Hey guys, what you up too?" She asked as she went over and sat on the floor next to Randy

"Where's the witch?" John asked

"John shut the hell up ok? There are things about Taby that you just won't understand"

"Yeah like why she's the way she is"

"She wasn't always like this, well she was but she became even worse after…" Becca stopped realizing that she was just about to reveal Taby's deepest and darkest secret

"After what?" John asked curiously

"Nothing, just forget I ever said anything ok?" Becca got up from the floor and left John's room


	3. Life Sucks Then You Die!

Taby was in the waiting room at the doctors. She was more nervous than anything she was afraid of what the doctor was going to say

"Miss Kahlon the doctor would like to see you now" The secretary notified Taby of the doctor wanting to see her

Taby walked into the room her stomach filled with butterflies.

"Hello Miss Kahlon, it's nice to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm fine doctor, just a little nervous" She admitted honestly

"That's perfectly normal dear. Well I saw your x-rays and I must say that you have suffered a lot of internal damage and I'm sorry to tell you this but you…"

"I know, I know" Taby was now tearing up.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" The doctor asked

"No, I think that's enough for today. Thanks for your time doctor"

"You're welcome, I will need you to call and schedule an appointment within two weeks

"Ok, I will" Taby then left the doctor's

Taby arrived back at the apartment

"So how was the doctor's?" Becca asked

"Terrifying, to say the least. God Becca what am I going to do. I'm only seventeen and I have all this to deal with. Life sucks then you die"

" Don't worry everything will work out, trust me. Just give it time"

"I really don't have a lot of time left Becca! Taby started to get frustrated

"Relax ok? Just relax"

"I can't relax, I have a dancing competition to worry about!"

"Are you sure the doctor said you can still dance with the…"

"Yeah and the good thing is that I called the school and told them about you know? And I found out that the finals are next year but they start judging you now. So I have to win at least 6 competitions within the year and I already won 3 so I have 3 more to go before I get in"

"Well that's great! Becca said smiling to try and cheer Taby up. But then her face changed and so did Taby's

"What's wrong?" Taby asked worried

"Umm…I don't think I should tell you"

"Why not? It can't be that bad. Can it?"

"Chris called me!"

"What?! Are you fucking serious?"

"I'm sorry I told you I shouldn't have told you and oh yeah he's coming up to see us"

"Oh my God! My life just got worse! He actually has the fucking nerves to see me again after what's he done!"

"Taby you never told anyone else but me and besides he's my brother so you can't expect never to see him again"

"Yeah but I was hoping"

Just then Randy walked into the living room

"Hey ladies, what's up?"

Hey Randy, nothing much really" Becca was the only one who answered because Taby still had a pissed off look on her face

"Is she ok?" Randy asked Becca

"Not really, I just told her some bad news"

"What?"

"Well it's kind of personal"

"Oh go ahead and just tell him!" Taby cut in and then stormed out of the room into the kitchen where John was

"Ok so tell me" Randy urged

"My brother's coming to see us"

"And that's a bad thing?" Randy asked confused

"Yes it is! Chris, my brother and Taby used to go out! And now she hates his guts!"

"Why? It can't be that bad"

"Trust me it is!"

"Why what happened?" Randy asked curiously

"I can't say. It's personal"

"Oh ok I understand. So when is he coming?"

Becca was about to answer but then her and Randy heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. They walked in to see John and Taby throwing food at each other and throwing any thing they could get their hands on. Taby and John had food all over them and they kitchen was a total mess!

"What the hell!" Randy yelled as he saw what was going on. He caught John and Taby off guard

"He started it/She started it!" They said in unison as they pointed at each other

"I'm really sorry about this Becca. This was suppose to be lunch" Randy shot Taby and John a death glare

"It's ok, we could just go out for lunch" Becca suggested

"You two seriously need to grow up! This is getting out of hand" Randy was sick and tired of this

"Well if you didn't suggest having me live with a bitch, this wouldn't happen!" John said defending himself

"The only bitch here is you!" Taby shot back then walked out the kitchen. John then left leaving Becca and Randy alone

"I'm sorry about this, but this actually worked out in a good way" Randy said

"It did? How?" Becca was confused

"Well now I can take you out for lunch and leave the two animals at home" Randy smiled

Becca laughed. "Let's go!" She linked her arms with Randy as they started to walk out the kitchen. Randy's phone then rang.

"Hello?" He answered into the phone

"Hey baby, what's up!" The other voice on the phone said

"Hey, nothing much, I was about to go out"

"With who?"

"No one, relax it's nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm positive, now I really have to go!"

"Ok I love you!"

"I love you too bye"

"Who was that?" Becca asked

"Oh that was uhh…Randy hesitated…my mom!"


	4. You got it bad!

Taby walked out of the bathroom after she had finished taking a shower to get all the food out of her hair to find only John in the apartment 

"Where's Becca and Randy?" She asked while she dried her hair

"They went out for lunch. John was sitting on the couch as Taby threw the towel and it hit him. Watch where you're throwing things!" He yelled as he threw it back at her

"Oh shut up! You're a freaking wrestler for Gods sakes! Speaking of that when are you leaving cause I really can't stand to see your face for another day!"

"Tomorrow, thank God!" He said as he put his hands together and looked up.

"You better pray I don't kill you!" She snapped

"Is it that a promise? Cause I'd rather die than have to see you!" He retorted

"Fuck you! You asshole! If they find your body in a ditch it won't be there by accident!" She replied furiously then left the living room and went into her bedroom and slammed the door

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile with Randy and Becca "Randy this was really sweet of you" Becca said as she took a drink of her soda 

"Anything for you" He winked at her

She blushed. "Umm so what did your mom want?"

"Oh uh…she uh wanted to know how's life on the road and stuff. You know basic mom stuff"

"Oh so you're a momma's boy, that's cute" She smiled

"Not something I'm proud of. This is why when I'm with the boys I act all tough and cocky. The only person that knows my whole life is John"

"Really? Yeah well Taby is my version of John except for the whole being a dude part" She laughed which caused Randy to laugh

"Well it's great that you work for the business. That way we can spend more time together" He said as he put his hand on top of hers and caressed it. She smiled but then quickly noticed the time on her watch

"It's getting late, maybe we should go"

"Yeah you're right. Besides if we leave John and Taby alone God knows what they'll do to each other"

Becca laughed. Randy paid the waiter and then him and Becca drove back to the apartment. They arrived and Randy got his key out so he can open the door

"No sign of police or any blood. I'm guessing they didn't kill each other" Randy joked referring to John and Taby

"So you wanna do something?" Becca asked

"Yeah I was thinking we can maybe do some of this" Randy then leaned in and kissed Becca. She returned the kiss and the kiss would have lasted longer if John hadn't interrupted

"Yo man can I talk to you for a sec, in private" John emphasized the private part and they waited for Becca to leave

"So what's up man?"

"Dude what the fuck are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?" Randy had no idea what John was talking about

"I mean with Becca! You do remember Samantha don't you? Your FIANCEE!" John stressed the word fiancee

"Yeah I know I'm engaged but I want to break it off"

"What? John couldn't believe what he just heard. You used to brag about Sam all the time. You talked about her constantly. What changed?"

"Becca came into my life. I really care about her"

"What about Sam?"

"She called me today and I told Becca it was my mom"

"Good Randy, very good. Start your relationship with Becca as a complete and total lie!"

"Look just don't Becca anything ok? And don't tell Taby either"

"Yeah like I actually wanna talk to that bitch"

"You gotta it bad for her, don't you?" Randy smiled

"Are you serious?! I fucking hate her!" John said yelling trying to hide the fact that Randy was right

"This is how you always act when you like a girl. But this time you're even worse, which means you don't just like her but you LOVE her!" Randy emphasized the word love.

"Man you're on crack"

Randy laughed. " Dude I've known you forever and I know you love Taby

"Again I repeat you're on crack! And you need serious help!"

"Don't deny it man, don't deny it" Randy said as he patted John on his shoulder than left the living room leaving John standing there alone thinking about what Randy just said

Randy was right John was crazy about Taby, ever since he met her. John was absolutely head over heels in love with her and now he couldn't stop thinking about her


	5. Once a bitch, always a bitch!

John was finally back on the road. He was in his locker room waiting for Randy to be done with his match. As he waited he thought about what Becca said to him about why Taby was so bitter. She said Taby started acting like that after… He really didn't know why but he wanted to find out what happened. But God knows that would be hard knowing how Taby and him don't get along. John's thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on his locker room door

"Hey Becca what's up?"

"Hey John, nothing I'm done working so I was wondering if I could just hang out here and what for Randy's match to be finished.

"Oh yeah sure, come in" John let Becca in the locker room then closed the door and went and sat next to her on the bench

"Umm John?" Becca said nervously

"Hmm?"

"You know when you asked to talk to Randy in private?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"What were you guys talking about?"

"I don't think I should tell you, maybe you should ask Randy"

"I tried to earlier but he kept changing the subject"

"Typical Randy" John said to himself

"What was that?" Becca asked

"Nothing, I just think it's better if Randy told you"

"If Randy told you what?" Randy asked as he walked into the locker room

"Nothing important, are you ready to go?" Becca quickly changed the subject

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taby was at the apartment watching tv. She wasn't feeling good all day. She had been throwing up all day. She laid on the couch thinking about everything that's happened to her. It was all Chris's fault. If it wasn't for him this never would have happened. She thought about how she hadn't spoken to her mom in over a year. She wondered about why her dad left her and her mom. She was so thankful for Becca. If it wasn't for her, who knows where she'd be today. Taby's thoughts were interrupted by the knocking on the door, but she didn't bother to get up since she wasn't feeling well. Becca, John and Randy soon walked in.

"Hey hun, how you feeling" Becca walked over to Taby and sat next to her

"I've been better" Taby said in a soft voice

"What's wrong with you?" John asked

"Nothing, now go away!" Taby shot

"Jeez, what's up your ass?"

Before Taby could answer she quickly ran to the bathroom

"Is she ok?" John sounded concerned

"Yeah, she's fine" Becca answered

"Are you sure, cause she don't look fine"

"What do you care anyways?" Becca raised John an eyebrow

"That's cuz he loves her" Randy smiled

Becca laughed. "Ha, good one Randy"

Becca had no idea that Randy was right. John just gave Randy a dirty look. Taby walked out the bathroom and laid back down on the couch

"Maybe you should see a doctor" John suggested

"Maybe you should mind your own damn business!" Taby snapped

"Damn! You're a bitch even when you're not feeling well!"

"Once a bitch, always a bitch!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Randy and Becca were the first ones up. Becca was in the kitchen making breakfast and Randy walked in

"Morning" He smiled

Becca smiled back. "Hey, good morning"

"Is Taby and John up yet"

"Nope, still sleeping. There was a long pause. Umm Randy?"

"Yeah?" He said as he took a sip of his coffee

"What was it that John wanted to talk to you about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember after we kissed?"

"Oh that...uh he uh just asked me about some wrestling stuff that's all" Randy lied right through his teeth

Becca looked at Randy suspiciously "Ok so why did he need to talk in private?"

"Oh you know how John is...It was nothing...trust me"

"I'm not so sure I can do that, I feel like you're lying to me and if you are then maybe we shouldn't do this"

"I really don't remember what we talked about. Do you wanna know what my mines been on lately?"

"What?" Becca asked folding her arms

"You!"

"Me?" Becca said shocked as she put her arms down and looked at Randy

"Yes...and that kiss" Randy walked up to Becca

Becca smiled "Remind me how we did it again"

Randy smirked then leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers. Becca deepened the kiss...She was against the kitchen table...Randy leaned in more until Becca was almost laying on the table

"I heard about sex in the kitchen, I never thought I'd see it" John said walking in on them

"Morning John, coffee?" Becca asked

"No I'm good. Taby then walked in. Scratch that I'm not good anymore"

"Morning Taby, are you feeling any better?" Randy asked as he handed Taby a cup of coffee

"No thanks I'm ok and yeah I'm feeling better"

"Ok I'm gonna go out for a little bit. I'll see you guys later" Becca said then left

"Yeah I'm gonna go change and then leave" Randy said walking out the kitchen, leaving Taby and John alone

Taby was sitting on one end of the table and John was on the other end. Neither of them said anything for about ten minutes. John broke the silence

"Why do you hate me?"

"Why do you hate me?" She asked back

"I asked you first" John said getting up

"Cuz I do" Taby got up as well

"That's not a real reason"

"It is for me" Taby got up and walked past John. He pulled her towards him

"What are you doing?" She asked him softly

He looked deep in her eyes but didn't say anything. He leaned closer and Taby felt herself moving closer towards John. They were inches apart

"I forgot my keys. Randy said walking in on them and seeing their faces. Did I interrupt something?"

"Nope, nothing" John said

Taby looked at him then left the kitchen

"What was that about?" Randy asked John

"I'll find out soon" John said then left the kitchen leaving Randy confused

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taby was in her room. She couldn't believe what just happened. She was about to kiss John Cena, a man she hates so much that words can not describe. Then why didn't she pull away? _"Did I want to kiss him?" _She asked her self. Taby's thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone. She looked at the name and it read Chris

"Asshole" she growled as she threw her phone. Someone then knocked on her door. She opened it.

"John? What do you want?" She asked rudely and shocked at the same time

"Why didn't you move away?" He asked stepping closer to her

"Move away? Wh...What are you talking about?" Taby asked backing away from John. She knew what he meant because she was just thinking about the same thing

"You know what I'm talking about" He moved closer until he had her against the wall

"John... I..." Taby started but stopped as John started placing kisses on her neck. She moaned in pleasure. He brought his lips toward hers and brushed his lips against hers. He stared at her and then walked away smiling leaving Taby confused.

**A/N: plz review **


	6. First Day

The last couple of days had been really awkward between John and Taby. After what happened neither of them said anything to each other

"Is something wrong?" Becca asked Taby and John since they both hadn't said anything

"Yeah you two haven't argued in days. It's kinda nice" Randy said smiling

Taby and John just sat at the kitchen table quietly.

"Hellooo?!?! Randy waved a hand in front of them. I'm worried about you two."

"Yeah me too. Did something happen?" Becca asked them

Taby's phone then went off. She looked at it, it read Chris. _"Chris"_ she mouthed to Becca

"Could you guys excuse me and Taby for a minute" Becca said as her and Taby left the kitchen table

"What's going?" Randy asked John after the girls had left

John just shrugged his shoulders

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the bedroom with Becca and Taby

"How many times has he called you?" Becca asked

"Including today 7 times. What am I suppose to do? He said he's coming up to visit us and I really don't want to see him"

"I know hun, and I'm sorry. But we don't know when he's coming. It can be anyday"

"Exactly and I don't want to be alone when he shows up, who knows what he could do…again" Taby eyes were know watery

"I know maybe you can come on the road with me"

"Umm I don't think so"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. Besides me and the guys won't be home for about six months. So I was thinking maybe you can come with us. I don't want you alone with your condition and all.

"Are sure Mr. Mcsomething is ok with that?"

"It's McMahon and yes, he's fine with it"

"Ok fine!"

"Yay! Becca smiled. Now get packing, we leave tomorrow" Becca said as she headed to the door

"Tomorrow? Jeez woman you could've told me sooner"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becca was in her office doing some paperwork and Taby was lying on the couch playing with her gum

"I'm bored, entertain me bitch" Taby smiled

"I'm busy, why don't you go do something and when I'm done we can hang out"

"Fine! You never have time for me anyways" Taby pouted her lips and left Becca's office

Becca shook her head laughing. Randy then came in

"Hey, don't you have a match to get ready for?" Becca asked

"Yeah that's why I came here. I can really use the warm up" Randy did his signature smirk

Becca got up from her desk and walked over to him. She rubbed her arms up and down his chest.

"You know I've been working all day. I think I need a break" She kissed him passionately and right when she was about to pull away Randy deepened the kiss. He had her lying on the desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taby walked around the arena trying to find something to do or someone to meet. She saw a couple of the wrestlers and divas and decided to approach them.

"Hey I'm Taby" Taby said waving at the group of people

"Hi, I'm Candice. Candice said with a warm smile. You must be the Taby Becca's been talking about"

"Yeah, that's me"

"And I'm Adam and this is Jeff" Adam extended his hand out and Taby shook it followed by Jeff's

Everybody else introduced themselves and she thought all of them were quite nice, especially Adam, Jeff, Candice and Mickie James.

Soon Melina and her boyfriend Johnny Nitro arrived

"Well well well, what do we have here? You're not trying out are you?"

"What if I am?" Taby asked rudely

"With that body, I don't think so. You need to hit the gym honey"

"Listen bitch, why don't you back off ok? Cuz you really don't want to get on my bad side"

"What are you gonna do about it?" Melina came up to Taby and they were now face to face

Taby turned to Johnny "Why don't you take your little whore of a girlfriend and leave?"

"Who you calling a whore, you bitc…" Melina was cut off by Taby smacking her hard across the cheek

"You little…" Melina was about to attack Taby but Johnny held her back and whilst Taby was about to hit Melina again John came over and held her back.

"You better watch it next time" Melina said walking away

"Let go of me!" Taby yelled getting out of John's grip

"What's your damn problem?" John yelled

"You! You're my damn problem!"

"Oh so now you're blaming this on me?"

The group of divas and superstars just watched on as they continued to argue

"Ohh they are so in love" Mickie said to Candice and Torrie as they smiled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy started to unbutton Becca's blouse when they heard yelling and screaming

"Taby and John!" They said in unison as they both fixed themselves before walking out the office

They walked to where all the chaos was happening, and unsurprisingly Taby and John were there.

"What the hell is going on?" Becca yelled trying to stop the argument

"She's starting trouble" John looked at Taby

"Me? What did I do?" Taby yelled at John

"Umm hello?!?! Didn't you just hit Melina"

"Well the slut had it coming!"

"You hit Melina? Alright!" Randy said as he smacked hands with Taby and they smiled

Becca looked at Taby "Taby you really can't be going around and starting trouble"

"First of all, she started it; second I don't even know why I agreed to come on the road with you. It was the worst mistake I made!"

"Just calm down, ok? Come on I'm taking you back to the hotel"

"You're buttoned wrong" Taby whispered to Becca as they walked away from John and Randy

"Man I can't take this anymore!" John yelled in frustration

"Relax man, it'll blow over"

"Randy, what were you doing before you came here?" John questioned

"Why?"

"Your fly is open" John laughed as he walked off

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becca had dropped Taby off at the hotel and she went back to the office. Taby was at the hotel room looking at old photos of her and Becca. As she saw each picture she remembered where and when it happened. She came across a picture of her and Chris. They were so happy together, she thought. Becca soon walked through the door

"Hey, whatcha doing?"

"Just looking at some old photos"

"Ok well stop dwelling in the past. I got plans for us tonight"

"What?"

"Paul and Steph just opened up a club downtown, club Aurora. And we're all going"

"Umm yeah I'm only 17"

"So they'll let you in. You know the owners so it won't be a problem"

"Ok, but what am I suppose to do? I can't drink. So what's the point of going?"

"Drinking is not the only thing you can do, you can dance too. Come on you're like the best dancer I've seen"

"Yeah I know" Taby bragged

Becca laughed "Ok so you're going?"

"Yeah I guess" Taby said sighing

"Ok I'm gonna pick you up in about two hours ok?"

"Ok, bye"

Taby started to look for something to wear. She found a pair of jeans and a turquoise halter top, so she decided to wear it. She showered and got ready. She wore turquoise heels to match and she wore a light bluish green eye shadow with clear lip gloss. She curled her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and was happy with the way she looked. So she just waited for Becca. About twenty minutes later, she showed up.

"Wow you look nice"

"You don't think it's too much" Taby asked

"No you look gorgeous, ready?" Becca asked smiling

"Thank you so do you and yes I'm ready"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at the club and it seemed pretty packed. Becca spotted Randy and they walked over to where he was

"Hey ladies, you look beautiful!" Randy complimented on the girls outfits

They smiled "Thanks!" They said in unison

"So what do you ladies want to drink?"

"I'll have coke and rum" Becca answered

"How about you Taby? What do you want?" Randy asked

"No thanks I'm ok"

"Aw come on you don't need an ID tonight. One drink won't kill you" Randy urged

"Randy!" Becca cut in

"Sorry, sorry. I'll go get your drink" Randy walked over to the bar to get Becca's drink

"Thanks" Taby said to Becca after Randy left

"No problem. So you wanna dance?"

"Maybe later"

Randy came back with Becca's drink "Randy let's dance" She pulled Randy to the dance floor and the two started dancing to _Sean Paul's Temperature_.

Taby watched everyone dance, and then Mickie and Candice pulled her up to dance. She started dancing when John walked in the club. He saw her dancing and decided to join. The two were dancing together and Taby didn't seem to mind. And since they were probably the two best dancers in the club, all eyes were on them. There bodies were so close and yet neither of them cared. Taby ended up against John's chest when the song had ended and their lips were inches apart. They stayed like that until everyone started clapping and then they got out of the moment.

"Wow the asshole can dance!" Taby said to John as she tried to catch her breathe

"I'll take that as a compliment and for a bitch you weren't so bad yourself" John replied

"Wow that was amazing!" Everyone complimented them on their dancing and John and Taby thanked each of them

The rest of the night was full of fun and laughter, but that was all going to change.

**A/N: Plz review I haven't gotten a lot and your reviews motivate me to update but thanks to all that do review it means a lot...plz keep them coming **


	7. Feelings Revealed

Taby was on the road with Becca for about two months. She won two more of her dancing competitions so now she had one left and that was the biggest one. She was hanging out with Becca in her office when the phone rang. Becca picked up the receiver

"Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak to Tabatha Kahlon please?" The voice on the other end said

"Sure, one minute" Becca turned to Taby. "It's for you"

"Who is it?"

Becca just shrugged her shoulders and handed the phone over to Taby

"Hello?" Taby said over the phone

"Miss Kahlon, hi this is Tony Steven's from Elizabeth's Dancing Academy and I would like you to know that we have reviewed your application and we are impressed. We are interested in having you join our academy; however you and a dance partner must compete in the finals and win.

"Did you say me and a partner?" Taby hoped she heard wrong

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Oh no, no problem at all" Taby lied

"Ok well thanks for taking my call and hopefully I'll see you this fall"

"Thank you, bye!" Taby hung up the phone

Taby looked excited yet scared at the same time

"So?? Who was that?" Becca asked curiously

"EDA"

"Oh my God! Did you get in?!?!"

"Not yet, me and a _partner_ have to win the finals" Taby stressed the word partner

"A partner? You never told me you needed a partner"

"That's cuz I didn't know. Where the hell am I going to find one, competitions in a month"

John then walked through the door

"Becca, Randy wants to talk to you" He said

"Hey look John's here maybe you should ask him" Becca said to Taby then left to go talk to Randy

"Ask me what?" John asked

"Nothing, so you can leave now"

"Come on, it can't be nothing. Just tell me"

Taby hesitated before telling John. "I got accepted to EDA and I need a partner for the finals"

"And you want me to be your partner?" John smirked

"I didn't say that!"

"Ill do it!"

"You will?" Taby asked shocked

"Yeah"

"Fine then. Meet me at my hotel room tomorrow 8:00 am sharp. Don't be late!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becca was sitting on a table as she watched Randy pace back and forth nervously

"John told me you wanted to talk, but you're not doing much of that. What's wrong?"

"Becca I really don't know how I'm going to tell you this but…" Randy stopped when a woman ran up to him and hugged him

"Oh My God Randy I missed you sooo much!" The woman planted a passionate kiss on Randy

Becca just looked on speechless. She couldn't believe what she was seeing

"Sam, what are you doing here?!" Randy never saw this coming

"I came to see my fiancé of course! I missed you too much"

"Why didn't you call?"

"I did call you, but you said you were going out and I wanted to surprise you" Sam said with her arms wrapped around his neck

"Your mom huh?" Becca said choking back tears as she stormed off

"Becca!" Randy yelled but she continued walking

"Damn it!" He yelled in frustration

"What's wrong, and who was that?" Sam asked

"Samantha you really shouldn't have come!" Randy walked away furious

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Becca continued to avoid Randy. She didn't return any of his calls.

Sam was in Randy's hotel room unpacking when Randy came through the door.

"Hey I missed you" She went over to him and planted a kiss on his lips

He pulled back. "Sam, now is really not the time for this"

"What do you mean nows not the time? Randy we're engaged. If you don't have the time for me now then when are you gonna have time for me when we're married?"

"I have to go" Randy walked out the room

Sam just stood there confused. She wanted to know what was going on with Randy and she knew just who to ask.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy needed to talk to Becca to explain what was going on so he decided to go to her office. He hesitated before knocking on the door

"Come in" Becca said on the other side

Randy entered the office. Becca was looking at her computer screen so she didn't realize who was at the door until he said something

"Hi" Becca instantly looked up when she heard who's voice it was

"What do you want?" She asked rudely

"I came to get my schedule for June"

"I gave that to you already"

"I know I just needed an excuse to come talk to you"

"You could've come up with a better excuse then that"

"I didn't know what else to say to get you to talk to me"

"Randy can you blame me? You lied to me"

"I know and I'm sorry"

"Well it's a little too late for that now isn't it?"

"I want you to know that I was gonna tell you about Sam"

"So why didn't you?"

"Because I was afraid of how you were gonna react"

"How did you expect me to react? Randy did you really think I'd let this pass, you being engaged"

"I'll break it off with Sam, and then we can be together"

"That's not the point. The point is you lied to me. This whole relationship has been a complete and total lie and now I know I can't trust you"

Becca went to the door and opened it

"Becca I love you!" Randy blurted out quickly

Becca turned to look at Randy. "I wish I felt the same" The door slammed behind her

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John knocked on Taby's hotel room door at 8:30 am

She opened the door. "You're late!"

"Yeah I know had some things to do" He said as he walked in to the room

"Whatever. Ok let's start. I'll show you the first set of steps and you just repeat them afterwards ok?"

"Ok"

Taby showed him the moves and afterwards he repeated it. He didn't get it right the first two times

"I thought you said you can learn a dance like that." She snapped her fingers. "It's not as easy as it looks, is it?" She said remembering what he said to her before

"Why do you always do that?" He asked

"Do what?" She snapped

"That…snap at me for every little thing"

"I do not" She said getting defensive

"You're doing it right now!" He said pointing it out

"Why do you always have to pick on me?"

"I'm just stating the obvious. Every time we fight you're always the one to start it"

"Bullshit!" She yelled

"See, you just proved my point. You're so damn stubborn!"

"Well too bad cuz that's the way I am" She snapped

"Can you say one thing to me, just one thing with out getting an attitude?"

"Not with you!" She half yelled

"You're so damn difficult to talk to. That's why it's so hard for me to tell you I love you!"

"That's ridiculous cuz I have no problem saying I love you!" Taby randomly yelled out with out realizing it

"What did you just say?" He asked

"I didn't say anything" She said

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't and I think you should leave now"

"But…" Taby pushed him towards the door and opened it

"John, please just leave its better that you go now"

"I don't want to go"

"If you meant anything that you just said to me then you would leave, so please just go now"

"Fine" John said reluctantly leaving as Taby shut the door right after him

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. Please continue because more reviews equals sooner updates **


	8. When A Stranger Calls

Becca had gone to catering after the incident with Randy and was now absently staring at her uneaten sandwich in front of her. How ironic was it that she came into the WWE trying to escape the drama that had occurred in Taby's life and ended up in her own drama? Work was going to be impossible now. She knew it was a bad idea to get involved with Randy from the start, hell it was a bad idea to get involved with anyone you work with, but there was no un-doing this mess. What pissed her off the most was that Randy led her on the whole time and lied to her! Of course the arenas were big, but not big enough to avoid Randy and there is this whole ting with the hotel. Becca would have to see Randy and Samantha together and God knows how much that will kill her. As Becca was sitting all by herself she didn't realize that someone came up behind her.

"Can I help you?" Becca asked clearly faking her politeness

Sam sat down. "We need to talk" She replied rudely

"Ok, what about?"

"So what's the deal with you and Randy? She asked harshly

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before Becca could answer her, Randy walked up to them. As Randy approached the table he was weirded out by the sight before him; Becca and Samantha sitting together. _Nothing good could come from that_, he thought.

As Becca noticed Randy walking towards the table she got up.

"Umm…Hey Sam, what are you doing here?" He asked surprisingly.

"I have to go" Becca said as she started to walk away.

"Wait, you never answered my question" Sam said quickly before she could leave

"What question?" Randy asked suspiciously

"The question involving you and my fiancé"

Randy cut in confused. "Wait, that's me. What question?"

They both ignored Randy. "I wanted to know what's going on between you and Randy"

Becca looked straight into Sam's eyes with full seriousness and replied "Absolutely nothing!"

Randy looked on with a shocked expression as Sam said, "It didn't look like nothing"

"Well it wasn't anything"

"So how do you know him then?"

"We happen to work together and that's it. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go" She said as she walked away. She wanted to leave before she embarrassed herself by bursting into tears, which she knew would happen any second if she had to stay and look at those two any longer than she already had.

"Well that clears things up a bit" Sam said after Becca left

"Clears what up?" Randy asked

"I wanted to know why you've been so tense since I've been here and since I saw you and her together I figured she knew something I didn't"

"Her names Becca and why didn't you come to me first?"

"Oh so you know her name?"

"Yeah, so what if I know her name? I work with her."

"What's with the sudden attitude?"

"What attitude?"

"That…that right there. You're snapping at me for no reason and it happens every time you're around that home wrecker."

"Home wrecker? And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't you see Randy?"

"See what?"

"What she's doing to us! She's screwing up our relationship! And I will not stand for it."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want you to have anything to do with that woman anymore."

"Sam, what are you saying?"

"Do you need me to spell it out for you?! I. Don't. Want. You. To. See. That. Woman. Any. More."

"I can't help that! She works here and she works out my schedule."

"Well, find someone else because I _forbid_ you to see her anymore. Whether it's for professional reasons or whatever. I don't care! You aren't to see her anymore!"

"You _forbid_ me?!" Randy yelled, outraged at her comment.

"Yes!" She yelled back.

"Fuck that, Sam. This fucking conversation is over!" Randy shouted, and then stormed off.

"Randy! I wasn't done! Randy, get back here." She yelled after him, but he was already gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taby was nervously pacing her room when her cell phone went off. As she looked at the ID it read "unknown number", but she answered it anyways just to get her mind off of John.

"Hello?" She said.

Silence.

"Hello? Who is this?" She snapped, beginning to get irritated.

More silence.

"Yeah, fuck you, buddy!" She yelled and hung up. She was about to go into the shower when her phone rang again.

"Hello?"

Silence again.

"Listen, you idiot! Stop playing little fucking games with me! I'm not in the fucking mood to deal with this bullshit!" She screamed into the silent phone and hung up again. Just as she was about to throw her phone across the room it rang again and it was still a blocked number.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" She screamed so loud it stung her throat and tears began to roll down her face, unnoticed by her.

"Taby?" She heard the familiar male voice say, "Is everything ok?"

Taby cleared her throat quickly and replied with a hoarse voice, "Everything is fine, John. What do you want?"

"To know why you sound like you were crying and why you answered the phone by screaming."

"I wasn't crying I'm getting sick, that's all. And I thought you were someone else. Anyways I have to go, I'm busy."

"Wait, who would you be yelling at like that?"

"No one. Now, I really have to go!"

"Please, just talk to me." He said softly.

Hating herself for yelling at him she replied bitterly, "No, John! Now, goodbye!" and she hung up the phone. Before she could shut off her phone, it rang again and unfortunately out of reflex she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Listen, you little bitch. Sleep with your eyes open! I know where to find you and you can't hide from me forever." The man said in a distorted voice.

Taby's heart began to race and anxiety spiked in her body causing her to sweat nervously. Before she could ask who it was the person hung up. Fear swam in her head as she began to think about who could possibly say something like that, when it finally hit her who it could be. Not wanting to think about it anymore, she turned her phone off and headed into the shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becca was in her office trying to bury herself in work to get her mind off of Randy and Sam. She hadn't seen Taby all day and really needed someone to talk to now and wondered if her and John's practice session was over. Knowing those two, they were probably somewhere in the middle of ripping each others throats out. Becca decided to call Taby anyways because she really needed her now. As she sent the number it automatically went to voicemail. She hung up and figured there was a good reason for her phone being off, seeing as how she never turns it off. Becca decided to finish her work back at the hotel on the laptop, so she could get away from this environment.

Becca got to the hotel and no one was in the room but she heard the water get turned off in the bathroom.

"Becca, is that you?" She yelled through the door.

"Yeah."

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I decided to take the laptop back here because I couldn't handle being there anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"When you get out I'll tell you."

Before Becca could even sit down, Taby came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed in her towel.

"Ok, I'm out. Now, tell me."

"Jeez woman! Aren't you gonna get dressed first?"

"That's not important; now tell me why you can't stand to be there anymore."

"Me and Randy are having problems, that's all. I just can't be around him right now."

"What kind of problems?" Taby asked eagerly.

"It's nothing really. We just had a fight and I need a break."

Wait, _you_ need a break? Why just you and not him?"

"Oh, did I say me? I meant we…we need a break. That's what I meant to say."

"Nooooo…you clearly said 'I need a break'. What's going on, Becca? You know you can tell me anything."

"And if I had something to tell you, you know I would, but I swear it's nothing, ok?" Becca said, not sure why she was lying to Taby. She didn't know why, but it was just too difficult to tell Taby about Samantha and Randy and what was really going on. Taby had enough to deal with without having to worry about her. And the last thing Becca wanted was for Taby to fuss over her. Plus, it wasn't that big of a deal. _I could definitely forget about Randy. I mean it's not like we're in love, _Becca thought.

"Come on Becca tell me."

Becca decided to quickly change the subject.

"So, how was rehearsal with John today?"

Taby was quiet and this spiked Becca's curiosity.

"Oh my God, did something happen?" Becca asked.

"Uh, no I just don't want to go there. You know how I feel about John."

"Hmmm do I really know? Because I'm starting to think that you're lying about your feelings."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Nothing, just that maybe you don't completely hate him…maybe you even, you know, like him."

Taby raised her voice, "No fucking way in hell would I ever like that asshole! I hate him!"

"Ok, ok. I get it. There's no need to yell." Becca said.

"Sorry."

"Yeah ok."

Becca wanted to push her friend more on the subject, but decided against it because of her last reaction. But there was one thing she knew for sure…something happened today in this hotel room between those two and she was going to find out. Even if it wasn't Taby who she asked about it.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews it means a lot...keep the reviews coming and ill keep the updates coming **


	9. Unknown

John was at a local bar by himself thinking about the only thing that had been on his mind for the past 3 days…Taby. He couldn't get her off of his mind and what happened 3 days ago. He wanted so badly to see her, but he hadn't been able to get her to see him. As she gulped down the last of his sixth beer he decided that he would make her see him no matter what she said; he would make her listen to what he had to say. He got up and headed out to his rental. He knew he was too drunk to drive, but nothing, not even the law, was keeping him from Taby. He tried his best to focus on the road. As he went to turn, he didn't notice the large truck speeding towards him. The next thing he felt was cold and all he saw around him was black. He heard sirens all around him and people talking frantically. The last thought he had was of Taby's face telling him that she loved him. That, he thought, was going to keep him alive, as much as he felt like he was dying.

* * *

The past few days, Randy tried his best to ignore Sam as much as he could, although it was nearly impossible because they shared the same room. He came home late every night and slept on the couch when he got in. Randy wished he could stay in the shower longer, but the water began to get cold, so he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He hoped, as he turned the door knob to leave, that Sam wasn't there, but of course hoping and reality are two completely opposite things, and knowing Sam she was there just waiting for him. When he stepped into the room, reality set in and Sam was sitting on the couch watching T.V. He didn't look at her and went over to his bag to get his clothes. When he found what he wanted he turned around to head back into the bathroom to change. Unfortunately, when he did turn around, he came face to face with Sam; she was so close to him he thought he would literally suffocate. 

"Randy…" She began running her hands down his chest lower and lower with each sweep, slowly. Randy backed up into a wall feeling trapped.

"What are you do…"

Sam cut him off by leaning up towards him and kissing him and almost immediately he pulled away and pushed her from him.

"Randy! What the hell is wrong? For Christ sakes, you're my fucking fiancé! At least try to act like it!" She yelled.

"Why are you yelling?" Randy asked still backed into a corner.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" She yelled, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

"About what?"

"Helloooooo!," She screeched, "The man I'm engaged to doesn't even want to touch me or kiss me…"

"Sam, I…"

She put her hand up to silence him.

"No! Let me finish! Forget touch me, you don't even talk to me or look at me. And you expect me to be ok with that? You expect me not to get angry and yell? Well fuck that Randy! And fuck you!" Sam turned away from him and her shoulders began to shake, like she was crying. Next, he heard her choked up sobs.

"Sam?" Randy said softly.

"Just go away, Randy," She sobbed, "I don't want to hear it."

Damn! Now he did it! He did not know how to handle when women cried. And all he wanted was for this whole situation to go away. For him and John to never have rented that God damned apartment, for him to never have fallen for Becca, for things to just go back to normal. He was sick of loving her so much! Randy slowly walked up behind Sam. His thoughts on how stupid he was for treating his fiancé like this. Seriously, who doesn't kiss the woman he is supposed to marry? And idiot, that's who!

"Sam, please lis…"

"Just leave me alone, please." She said in a strained voice.

Randy put his hands on her shoulder and turned her around to face him. Her face was buried in her hands.

"I'm sorry, baby. I really am." Randy said, trying his best to sound sincere. Sam looked up at him with her tear-streaked face. All he needed now was for her to forgive him so he could leave as quickly as possible.

"Randy," She sniffed, "What happened to us?"

He most definitely did not want to talk about this now…or ever. He just wanted to get away from her so he could attempt, once again, to apologize to Becca.

"Randy?" She began to cry again, "Why don't you want me anymore?"

"Uh it's not that."

"Then, why is this happening?"

"What?"

"You not talking to me or loving me."

"I…I…uh I… It's not that I don't love you anymore, Sam."

She looked up into his face, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh God!" She sobbed.

"What?" He asked confused.

"It's her isn't it?! I knew it! You're screwing around with that whore!"

"Sam!" He yelled. " She is NOT a whore!"

Sam cried harder. "Oh God! I knew it. I knew it. I told myself I was just being paranoid, but now I have the truth."

"I…uh…I…It's not that I…I mean I still…Oh fuck, Sam," He said sounding defeated, "I still…uh…I still love you."

"That's bullshit, and you know it!"

Randy, at this point, would say anything to make this go away so he could dress and leave.

"Sam, I really love you and I'm sorry for hurting you. I really mean it, ok?"

"Whatever! You're such a fucking liar!"

What Randy did next shocked them both. He tilted her chin up and kissed her hard, so it felt as convincing to her as it didn't for him. Sam moaned in pleasure as his tongue slid into her mouth. Randy finally pulled away leaving them both breathless, surprised, and confused.

"I'm a fucking liar?" He mocked. "You know me Sam. My mouth doesn't lie."

"But I…It's just I thought…I mean…uh I thought you…"

"What? Thought I what? Would cheat on you? I'm not like that, Sam, despite my actions recently." He lied.

"Randy, I didn't know what to think. Things between us were changing so quickly and dramatically and that woman seemed to be the cause."

"Well, now you know the truth."

After an awkward moment of silence, Randy turned to leave, but before he could Sam put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"Don't leave yet, Randy." She kissed him again.

"But…work…I uh…"

She silenced him with her lips, Randy's mind was saying to leave, but his feet apparently didn't get the message. As much as Randy was going to regret all of this he gave in and kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Sam's hands slowly moved down his body until she reached the towel and with one slow pull she dropped it, not once breaking the contact between them. Randy pulled away to strip her of her top and as soon as it was off her lips immediately landed on his. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. As he moved his mouth down to her neck, she arched her back and sighed in pleasure. Randy walked over to the bed and put Sam down on her back and stayed on top all the while continuing to lick, suck, and kiss her neck.

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Becca asked Taby as she took a sip from her iced tea. They were in the hotel restaurant having lunch. 

"About the dance competition?"

"Yeah."

"Honestly, Becca I really don't know. But there is one thing I know for sure."

"What's that?"

"John is definitely NOT my partner anymore. I don't even know why I asked him. That whole situation had disaster written all over it from the beginning."

"And you still won't tell me what happened that morning."

"I told you, I _do not_ want to talk about it."

"But you tell me everything."

"What's your point? I thought you told me everything too, but I was wrong." Taby replied.

"Huh?" Becca asked confused.

"You and Randy…Something's up."

"Ok, ok I see your point. I'll drop it."

"Thank you. So anyways…" Taby was quickly cut off by the ringing of her cell phone. She looked at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Becca asked.

"Unknown."

"You gonna answer it?" Becca asked.

"Um no." She said, with slight fear in her voice; remembering three days before when that unknown caller had threatened her.

"Why?" Becca asked as the phone stopped; probably going to voicemail now.

"Well its too late now." Taby said with relief in her voice.

"Why do you sound so weird?" Becca asked suspiciously.

"Weird? I don't sound weird." Taby said. She hadn't told Becca about the mystery caller and wasn't planning on it because knowing her she would make it more than it was and probably call in the Marines or Army National Guard or FBI or something like that which would give Taby more reason to worry about how serious the situation really is.

"Yeah you do." Becca said not going any further. Taby's phone rang again.

"Unknown…again." Taby said, the fear flooding back into her voice.

"Answer it!" Becca said. "Before I do! It could be important."

"I highly doubt that" Taby said as she flipped her phone open. "Hello?" She questioned softly.

Becca was about to ask Taby who called as she noticed the look on her face. Her eyes welled with tears and she dropped the phone.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger but more reviews and I'll post the next chapter soon. Thanks to those who do read and review **


	10. The Call

**A/N: ok first of all im soooo sorry for taken sooo long to update...i apologize...it's been six months since i last update and im really sorry about that...this chapter isn't that long but i hope you guys enjoy it...i also want to say that this story will now be written by rkoxlovesxme...thanks hun for helping finish this story**

"Taby? Is everything all right?" Becca asked frantically. Taby just sat there silently and Becca figured whoever called must still be on the phone so she picked it up.

"Hello? Who is this?" She asked nervously.

"Uh hello?" The voice said.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"Hi, this is doctor Sarah Martin from Corpus Christi's General hospital, may I speak with Tabatha Kahlon?"

"I'm sorry she's not available at the moment. Can I help you?" Becca asked with worry in her voice.

"Can you give her the message that we have a Mr. John Cena who has just been admitted here?" She said in her rushed, professional doctor-sounding voice.

Becca froze and totally forgot about the doctor on the other line.

"Excuse me? Are you still there?"

Becca quickly pulled herself together and cleared her throat.

"Yes, yes I'm here. And yes I'll let her know. But is he ok? What happened?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to disclose that information over the phone. If you could please have someone close to him come here that would be greatly appreciated."

Becca didn't feel like arguing with the doctor now, she could do that later. Right now she had to focus on getting Taby, herself, and unfortunately, Randy to the hospital quickly.

"Yes, we'll be there as soon as we can, Thank you Dr. Martin." Becca said and hung up.

Becca looked back at Taby across the table. Taby finally spoke, but very softly.

"I…I…I h…haven't seen J…John all d…day," she stammered through her tears." But it c…couldn't p…possibly b…be…" She couldn't finish her sentence; she was so shaken up by the call.

Becca didn't understand why Taby cared so much. Yes, John was in the hospital and that was scary, but Taby was acting like she's loved the guy forever. But Becca wasn't about to question her friend's odd behavior now, that could wait. Right now she had to take care of things. So she got up and went over to Taby.

"Sweety, everything will be fine, ok? I promise you."

"Oh Becca!" Taby cried as she leaned into her friend, "How could this happen?"

"Don't worry about anything. Just take a cab over to Corpus Christi General Hospital quickly."

"Aren't you going to come with me? I can't go alone."

"Well, they specifically asked for you and anyways I gotta go get Randy and tell him. I don't want to do it over the phone. We'll be there as soon as we can ok? Just go."

Taby got up and Becca waited with her for a cab. As soon as Taby left Becca went upstairs and ton find Randy's room. On the way up she dreaded it more and more with each step, but Randy was John's best friend and he had to be there. Becca was just going to have to put her problems aside for this. Finally Becca reached the top floor and she walked to Randy's room.

xxxxxxxx

The cab finally arrived at the hospital.

"Excuse me, but we're here ma'am. Are you, uh, gonna get out?' The driver asked politely.

Taby looked over at the driver and stared at him blankly with out saying anything. The driver cleared his throat.

"Are you ok?" He asked. "If you want company I could join you. I mean I'm not supposed to, but you obviously need…"

Taby cut him off, her voice barely a whisper.

"I…I'm fine, thanks." She forced a smile and handed the driver the money she owed. She out of the cab and slowly walked to the entrance doors. When she was in she went over to the main desk. A nurse sitting at the desk looked up at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Uh yeah. I got a call from this hospital about a J…" Taby couldn't finish her sentence because tears were threatening to fall fast and hard and choke her up.

The nurse stared at her with sympathy and calmly spoke again.

"Dear, who called you?"

"I…I really don't know." She said avoiding eye contact with the nurse.

"Well, what was the call about?"

"John Cena. Some doctor called and told me to come down right away." She said quickly and quietly.

"Oh yes. He's on the third floor in room 307."

"Ok. Thank you." Taby said and went over to the elevators. Finally the elevator reached its destination and opened. Taby stepped out and looked around nervously. She found room 307 with ease and slowly opened the door. The sight before her was unbearable.

**A/N: plz plz plz review**


	11. Worst Nightmare

**A/N:so im officially back to writing this story... yeah i know i suck when it comes to updating this story and im really sorry about that...i promise ill try to update faster...in the meantime here's an update and i hope you enjoy :) **

Becca was so used to just walking into Randy's room, she didn't bother knocking. She walked in and the sight before her actually made her want to throw up. Randy and Sam were naked in bed and in a lip lock.

Randy quickly got off of Sam and when he saw who was at the door, his mouth literally dropped. He picked up the towel from the floor and wrapped it around his waist. Sam got under the sheets to cover herself.

"I ah I just came here to tell you that John's in the hospital. Taby's on her way there right now."

"What? What happened? I gotta get there now!"

"But Randy…" Sam started.

"But nothing Sam; John's my best friend, I gotta be there for him. Just give me a second to get dressed and I'll meet you in the lobby so we both could head over to the hospital." He turned to look at Becca.

She nodded and then left the room and headed to the lobby to wait for him.

"See this is exactly what I'm talking about!" Sam started.

"What?" Randy asked confused.

"All she has to do is say one thing to you and you're on your knees for her."

"This isn't about Becca. I'm going to see John."

"Why can't you go later? Can't you stay with me?"

"No I can't. My best friend is hurt and I'll be an asshole if I wasn't there. Hell I should be the first person over there right now."

"The only reason you're going now is because she's going with you. You'll make up any excuse to spend time with that whor…"

"Sam, that's enough!" He yelled. "I'll be back later." He walked out the room.

* * *

Taby had been sitting in a chair by John's bed. She didn't know why but she couldn't control herself from crying. Seeing John like this was the worst thing and the sight was unbearable. She continued to stare at him for any sign of movement but there was none. 

Soon the doctor came into the room and Taby rushed up to him to ask questions.

"Is he going to be ok?" She asked through her tears.

"There's nothing to worry dear. Thankfully he only suffered a mild concussion. But you should warn him not to drink and drive."

After the last comment the doctor left the room and Taby walked back over to John.

He started to stir and he slowly opened his eyes. "Taby." He croaked.

She looked up at him. Her name was the last name she expected to come out his mouth. She quickly wiped her eyes and said something to him.

"What kind of idiot drinks and drives?" She snapped. Even though she felt really bad for John and she felt even worse for saying this she had too. John's lucky he only ended up with a concussion and he wasn't seriously injured or worse.

"An idiot in love."

Taby looked up at him when he said that and his eyes met hers. Before either one of them could say anything else, Becca and Randy walked through the door.

"Hey man, how you holding up?" Randy asked walking over to the bed.

"I'm fantastic dude. Lying in a hospital bed is fun. You should try it sometime." John joked.

Randy laughed lightly. "So what happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened." Taby cut in. "This asshole decided to drink and drive!"

"Taby I…" John started.

"What the hell is wrong with you John? Are you asking for a death wish or something? You're lucky you only suffered a concussion. You could've gotten seriously injured or worse…!" She stopped because now the tears were falling from her eyes and she didn't want John seeing her like this. So she walked out of the hospital room.

Becca followed her out and found her sitting in a chair in the waiting room. Taby had her head in her hands as she continued to cry.

"Tabs." Becca placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Becca this is all my fault!" She sobbed on her friend's shoulder.

"Your fault? Hun, how is this your fault?"

"It just is." Taby continued to cry.

Becca rubbed her back soothingly to get her to calm down. "This isn't your fault ok? So don't you dare go blaming yourself for this. Everything's going to be ok, I promise."

Taby pulled away from Becca and looked up at her. "I can't do this anymore Bec…I just…I can't see John like this."

"Taby…"

"I'm going to take the next flight back to the apartment. If I continue to see John like this…I…I…I just need to go back home."

"I'll come with you."

"No, no you stay. I don't want you jeopardizing your job over me."

"I just want to make sure, you're ok."

"I'll be fine as long as I'm away from here."

"Ok." She said hugging her best friend.

"I'm going to head back to the hotel are you coming or are you gonna catch a ride with Randy?"

"I'm coming. Just give me a sec."

Taby nodded and made her way outside to catch a taxi. Becca figured she should say bye to John so she made her way to his hospital room. As she walked there she couldn't help but think about Taby's odd behavior. Why was she so worked up over John? I mean yes the man was injured but Taby was acting like she loved the guy. She didn't understand what was going on between them but she was going to find out.

She walked into John's room.

"Where's Taby?" John asked.

"She ah she's heading back to the hotel. I'm on my way there too I just wanted to say bye."

"Bye. Thanks for coming Becca."

She smiled and then made her way out the door.

After Becca left Randy grabbed the chair by John's bedside and sat in it.

"So you wanna tell me why you were drinking and driving?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

Randy nodded

"I had few beers at the bar and then decided to go see Taby…"

"This has to do with Taby?" Randy interrupted.

"Yeah."

"She hasn't even looked at me in three days and I really needed to see her…to talk to her."

"So you decided to get into an accident?"

"The accident wasn't part of my plan idiot."

"Well at least you got Taby to talk to you. Hell she even yelled at you. I don't blame her though. John what you did was probably the stupid thing you've done."

"Hey, you do stupid things when you're in love."

* * *

The next morning Taby and Becca were at the airport waiting for Taby's flight to be called. She was on her way back home. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Becca asked for the millionth time.

"Yes, I'm sure. Becca I'll be fine."

"I know I just want you to be ok."

"I'll be fine." Taby smiled.

Soon Taby's flight was called.

"I'll see you later. Love you." Becca said hugging her best friend.

"Love you too."

After she let go Becca said one last thing to Taby. "Please be careful."

"Becca quit worrying I'll be fine."

* * *

"You are suspended indefinitely!" Vince yelled. 

John was released from the hospital that same morning and he was told by Randy that Vince McMahon wanted to see him as soon as possible. John knew it couldn't be good and boy was he right.

"Boy, what the hell were you thinking when you decided to pull such a stunt?!" Vince continued to yell angrily.

"I was…"

"No excuses John. You will be stripped from the WWE Championship!"

"But…'

"But nothing. You do the crime, you pay the time. You may go."

John got up and made his way to the door. He turned back around when Vince spoke.

"John, your ass is lucky you only got suspended. If this happens again, you're fired!"

John nodded and then closed the door on his way out.

* * *

Taby finally reached the apartment. She took her keys out of her pocket and then used them to open the door. She walked into the apartment. She dropped her bags and turned the light on. 

She began to walk to the kitchen when someone grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards them. She began to scream but they covered her mouth.

"Shh, it's okay baby. It's only me."

Taby knew that familiar sounding voice. It was the last person's voice she wanted to here. Oh God please tell me I'm dreaming, she thought.

"I've been calling you." He pulled her tighter against him.

She could feel his hot breath on her skin and it made her sick to her stomach. She knew exactly who this was…Chris.

**A/N: plz plz review :) **


	12. Save Me

John was on his way to Becca and Taby's hotel room. He had to tell Becca to go ahead and cancel all his appointments and appearances because he wouldn't be able to attend them anymore. Vince had suspended him for who knows how long. He reached the door and after he knocked Becca opened it.

"Hey John."

"Hey, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, come on in." She stepped aside and afterwards shut the door. She turned to look at him. "So how are you feeling?"

"My head still hurts like a bitch but other than that I'm all good."

"That's good to here."

"So I just came to tell you to cancel all my appointments and appearances I have."

"Why? What happened?"

"Vince suspended me."

"Oh my God! For how long?"

"He didn't say."

"I hate to say it John but I would've done the same thing. Drinking and driving ain't no joke."

"I know. Where's Taby at?"

"Wait, she didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"She went home."

"What? When?"

"I dropped her off at the airport this morning."

"Oh." He said the sadness in his voice.

"Ah John?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there ah…is there something going on between you and ah Taby?"

"No. Why? Did she say something?" He asked nervously.

"Um no. I was ah I was just wondering; that's all."

"Oh. Now it's my turn to ask you a question." He said.

"Ok then. Ask away."

"What's the deal with you and Randy?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." She replied harshly.

"Whoa! Chill, I was just asking."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude."

"It's cool. I was just asking cuz when you guys were at the hospital things seemed kind of awkward between you guys."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Alright. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's ok. I'll see you later."

"Ok, later." John said and then left her room.

* * *

Randy was in his hotel room watching T.V. He got up to answer the door when someone knocked on it. 

"Hey man, what's up?"

"I'm suspended; that's what's up."

"For real? Damn bro that sucks ass."

"Who you telling?"

"So what; you're gonna go home now?"

"Yeah I am. I was thinking of just staying here a few more days then leaving. Cuz I know Taby doesn't want to see me right now."

"Yeah, that's true. Just give her some time alone."

"That's what I'm going to do. And then when I get there, she has to talk to me. She can't ignore me forever."

* * *

Chris had Taby against the wall. He held his hand to her mouth to prevent the screams. He moved his other hand down her waist and placed it under her shirt as he started to touch her skin. His hand roamed all over her stomach and lower back until he got further down to her intimate spot. Taby tried so hard to push him off, but had no luck. 

"It's ok baby. You used to like when I did this to you." He said as he started to get rougher.

He removed his hand from her mouth and she started to cry and yell.

"Please don't do this to me." She cried.

"Do what baby? I'm not here to hurt you. You know I love you." After he said that, he placed his lips to her neck and started to suck on it.

"Chris, please. Please Chris. Don't do…this." She struggled to let her words out.

"Yeah, that's it. I love to here you say my name. It's the best sound in the world." He said seductively.

Taby brought her knee up and kicked him hard in the stomach. He moved back as he held his stomach.

"Fucking bitch!" He screamed.

Taby attempted to run to where her purse was so she could grab her cell phone.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" He asked as he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her back.

Taby screamed from the pain and Chris pulled tighter on her hair. "Shut the fuck up! You stupid little bitch! You know, I tried being nice to you, but no, you didn't want it that way. So everything I'm going to do to you, it's going to be your entire fault!"

He turned Taby around to face him and when he did he slapped her hard against the face and she fell to the floor. Taby touched her lip and she noticed it had been split open.

Taby tried to crawl away but Chris held her foot and pulled her closer to him. "You're not going anywhere sweetheart."

Taby kicked her feet up and she hit him. "So that's how it's going to be? Fine you want to be difficult, let's be difficult." He kicked her in the ribs.

"Oh God." She cried loudly as she held her ribs.

"I tried making this easy for you, but you didn't want it that way. You fucking slut!" He said and he kicked her continuously in the stomach.

"Pl…pl...please stop." She managed to get out as she held her stomach and tried to crawl away from him.

"You're coming with me." He pulled her up from the floor and dragged her to her bedroom. He threw her on the bed and then left to get something.

Taby laid on the bed and cried. She was crying from the pain and she was crying because of what was happening. Taby struggled to get up but the pain from her stomach was too much to bear. She started to cough up blood and she held her stomach trying to stop the pain.

Chris walked around the apartment as he snooped around. He walked into John's room.

"What the fuck? She lives with a guy?!" Chris started to go through all of John's things. "Fucking whore is sleeping around!"

He left the room and then went outside and grabbed what he needed from his car. After he walked back into Taby's room, he saw her on the floor trying to escape. He forcefully pulled her to her feet and then slapped her hard.

"Fucking whore! You've been cheating on me! Why are you screwing some other guy? But that was always like you, you were always the whoring type!" He snapped angrily as he punched her repeatedly in the stomach.

Taby fell to her knees and it got to the point where she had no strength to cry. He picked her up and brought her to the bed. He held her hands and started to tie her down on the bed. Taby tried so hard to get away as she tried to kick and scream but he would just hit her and she'd cry from the pain. After he tied her up, he placed the tape over her mouth to prevent her from making any noises.

Chris bent down and started to kiss, suck and lick her neck violently. Taby turned her head but that didn't help much. Taby tried to push him off but couldn't because she was tied down. Chris ripped off her blouse and then quickly unhooked her bra. He started to suck her breasts roughly and as he did so he moved his hands lower and started to unbutton her pants. He took off her pants and underwear and threw them on the floor.

He then started to uenbutton and unzip his pants and when Taby saw him do that, she tried to kick and get away once more. He got on top of her and Taby tried so hard to push him off but he just held her down. He entered her hard and rough. Taby's cries were stifled because of the tape that was on her mouth. He thrust inside her getting rougher and rougher each time and Taby just let the tears fall from her eyes as she felt the pain. After he was done with her, he pulled his pants back up.

"This is only the beginning baby." He said and then walked out the room.

**A/N: hope you guys enjoyed! plz review...when you guys review it motivates me to update!**


	13. The First Cut Is The Deepest

"Damn! What the fuck?!" Becca said anxiously to herself.

She had been calling Taby for the past three days and she still hadn't gotten an answer. She knew Taby was pretty upset when she left but this wasn't like her. No matter what, she would always answer her phone. Becca sensed something was wrong. She pressed redial and the phone rang out once more.

"Fuck!" She yelled.

"You ok?" Randy had walked into Becca's office without her noticing.

"What?" She turned to see who was talking to her. "Oh it's just you."

"Ah, yeah it's just me. I ah actually came here to talk to you."

"I don't have time to talk to you Randy."

"Look, what you saw the other day, it wasn't wha…"

"I really don't want to listen to any explanation. I have more important things on my mind right now." She tried calling Taby again…no answer.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore. I have to go back home. Something's not right." She walked over to the door.

Randy placed his self in front of her to stop her from walking out the door. "No, you can't leave. I ah mean…you don't have to."

"Taby has been home for about four days now and every time I call her I get no answer. So tell me Randy how does someone not answer their phone for that long? There either hurt or worse. Now I'm not just going to sit her and waste time knowing that my best friend could be in serious danger. I'm taking the first plane out and I'm going back to the apartment."

"Becca you don't have to leave. John's on his way back home right now."

She looked up at him.

"Yeah. I just dropped him off at the airport."

"I still think I should go too."

"Look if something is wrong I'm sure John would call and tell us. Now in the mean time just try and think positive." He cupped her face with his hands and wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"Randy I'm scared." She admitted honestly.

"There's nothing to be afraid about. You know I'm always here for you." He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face into his chest as she cried softly.

Only Becca and Taby knew what Becca was so afraid about. She prayed that what she was thinking in her head wasn't actually happening. Because if it was she was never going to forgive herself if something happened to Taby.

Becca soon realized the position she and Randy were in and she moved away from him. Embarrassed, she looked up at him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's cool."

"I, ah, better get back to work."

"Oh right, yeah. I guess I'll just see ya later."

"Yeah ok."

"Bye." Randy began to open the door to leave.

"Randy."

He turned around to look at her. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He smirked. "Anytime." And closed the door behind him.

Becca still hadn't forgotten about how much Randy had hurt her. And the image she had of Randy and Sam was still fresh in her head. But she knew she couldn't ignore him; after all they do work together, not to mention live together as well. She figured she'd just pretend that nothing ever happened between them and just continue with her life as normally as possible. Even if it was the hardest thing she had to do.

* * *

John was so anxious to get home and see Taby. He hadn't seen her in three days but it felt like a lifetime to him. He thought about what he was going to say to her when he would see her. He would have told her he loved her but they both kind of admitted there feelings for each other already. And as much as Taby wanted to deny she loved him, John knew she felt the same way he did about her. John began to listen to his ipod as he closed his eyes and nodded his head to the track that was playing. Now all he had to do was wait until the plane landed.

* * *

During the course of the last three days, Chris had beaten and raped Taby repeatedly. He had his way with her and he enjoyed every second of it. He finally got his hands on the little tramp and he wasn't going to let go until he made her suffer. 

Taby lay naked and unconscious on the bed. She was still tied up. The tape was still placed on her mouth and you could see the fresh bruises and cuts on her body as well as the old ones.

* * *

Randy was in catering hangout out with some of the superstars when Sam approached him. 

"Where have you been?"

"Here."

"I mean before you came to catering."

"Sam I've only been here."

"Fucking liar. You were with that whore again."

"Sam…"

"God, Randy don't you see? Our relationship is falling apart and it's all because of that woman!"

"Damn it Sam! When are you ever going to realize that there is nothing going on between me and Becca? I went to her office to talk to her about some stuff and she was dealing with something and I was there for her as a friend. So whatever you saw it meant nothing, ok?"

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise! Now could we not do this anymore?"

"Ok. I'm sorry I've been overreacting. It's just every time I see you with her I just…"

Randy cupped her face and raised her head up so she was looking directly into his eyes. "Sam, I love you. And I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I wasn't."

"I know." She said softly.

"I have to go get ready for my match tonight but after that I'll meet you at the hotel."

She smiled. "Okay." And she left.

* * *

Becca sat on the chair that was in the hallway and tried so hard to hold in her tears. She couldn't believe what she just witnessed. Randy had just professed his love for Sam. He told her that Sam meant nothing to him and that he was going to break up with her but now they look as happy as ever. Becca wondered if everything Randy ever said to her was a lie; and she figured it was. She told herself that she wouldn't let this get to her but it did. She still loved him and when she thought about how Randy told her he loved her, she cried even more because now she knew for a fact that it wasn't true. She wiped her eyes and got up from her seat. She walked down the hallway and to the exit door.

* * *

Randy heard a loud clapping noise and he looked around to see where it was coming from. He finally noticed Triple H coming towards him clapping. 

"Well done Randy, well done. You're just an amazing actor. You deserve an Oscar after that performance."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just love how you can stand there a lie to Sam like that."

"Look its complicated ok?"

"I'm a pretty smart guy so I'm sure I can understand."

"I…"

Triple H held his hand up. "Stop right there! You're a real asshole, you know that? You're lying to Sam, you're lying to Becca, not to mention you're lying to yourself. When are you ever going to stop? Just tell Sam, that you don't love her anymore and it's over; and hopefully she'll forgive you and won't kill you. Tell Becca you're sorry for everything you put her through, and hopefully she'll forgive you and won't kill you. Cuz if you don't I might just end up killing you."

"Either way I still end up getting killed."

"And whose fault is that?"

"This fucking sucks!"

"Randy do you love Sam?"

"No."

"Do you love Becca?"

"Yeah."

"Well then what's the problem?"

"The problem is the girl I'm not in love with loves me and the girl that I am in love with hates me."

"Randy I hate to say this but you're to blame for all of that. You need to fix things before it's too late." Triple H then walked off leaving Randy standing there thinking about what he just said.

* * *

John took his keys out of his pants pocket and used it to open the door and walked into the apartment; shutting the door behind him. 

He looked around the apartment and by the looks of it; it seemed like a tornado passed through it. What the hell was Taby doing, he thought.

He walked to his room and he noticed someone had been rummaging through his stuff.

"Taby, what the hell?" He said to himself, thinking that she was the one who was going through his stuff.

He walked out of his room in search for her. He figured she was probably in her room and he made his way to the door. He turned the knob to her door and realized it was locked.

"Tabs?" He knocked lightly.

No answer.

"Tabs, you in there?" He knocked again.

Still no answer.

John tried once more and when he got no answer again he kicked the door open to reveal the sight in front of him.

"Taby, Oh my God!"

He rushed over to her and looked at her. Her naked body was consisted of cuts, scars, bruises, bumps, you name it she had it. He grabbed a blanket and covered her with it. Her mouth was covered with the tape, but he could still see the blood trickling down the side of her lip. Her entire face was black and blue. Her wrists were red from the rope being so tight around them.

John felt like crying by just the sight of her. Who the hell did this? And whoever it was going to pay, he would make sure of it.

The first thing he did was check her pulse. Breathing, that was a good sign. He then slowly and gently pulled the tape off of her mouth to relieve her swollen lip. After that he untied the ropes from her wrist and ankles. He needed to get her to a hospital and fast.

"What the hell?"

John turned to see who was there and came across a man he knew had something to do with the state Taby was in.

"You fucking bastard!" John lunged at the man pushing him hard against the wall.

Chris tried to fight back but couldn't. John was throwing punches left and right. He finally got the upper hand when he kicked John hard in the gut, making him fall to the floor.

"And who the hell are you?" Chris asked as he wiped his now split lip John had given him courtesy of a punch.

John got back and the two continued to brawl until they both were rolling around on the floor hurting each other in the worst possible way.

Chris was now laying flat on his back and John just kept the punches coming. John soon winced when he felt a sharp pain. He touched his side and looked at his hand to see blood on it.

John looked at an almost lifeless Chris who had a knife in his hand. The asshole stabbed him. John rolled onto his other side and the pain just shot through his whole body.

By the looks of it, Chris was somewhat unconscious and John crawled over to where his cell phone was and dialed 911. Taby was not the only who was going to be unconscious, and within mere seconds John passed out on the floor.

**A/N: i wanna thank everyone whose been reviewing so far...it means a lot to me :)...keep em coming :)**


	14. Hush Little Baby

About fifteen minutes later the police had come and saw Taby, John and Chris laying there unconscious. They immediately recognized Chris as a wanted man and made sure he would be in police custody after he was cared for in the hospital. They put each of them on a stretcher and the ambulance drove them to the nearby hospital. And the rest of the police checked out the place, looking for clues and anything else that could be useful to them.

* * *

"Hello?" 

"Hi, this is Saint Mary's Hospital in Manhattan, New York. We have a Miss Tabatha Kahlon and a Mr. John Cena who have been admitted here.

Becca immediately froze. She kept telling herself something wasn't wrongbut this phone call said differently. "Are they ok?" She asked making sure to hold back her tears so she wouldn't break down and start crying right on the phone.

"I'm sorry but I can't disclose any more information over the phone. I'm calling because you're number was the last number on Miss Kahlon's cell phone and we have to inform a close personal friend or family member. 

"I'll be there as soon as possible." 

Becca closed her cell phone and then broke down crying. She sat on the chair by her desk and she let the tears fall freely. She knew something wasn't right. She knew that Taby was in serious danger. She knew it. As much as she kept telling herself that Taby was fine and she was safe, she knew she wasn't. She should have been there. Maybe if she was there with Taby, this wouldn't have happened. Becca had to take the next flight out to New York.

She got up from her seat and headed to the door. When she opened it, Randy was standing on the other side. He noticed she had been crying.

"Becca, what happened? What's wrong?" He asked concern filling his voice.

After he asked her Becca began crying harder. He let them both back into the room and closed the door behind them. He held her against him and let her cry on his chest, her tears soaking his shirt.

"What happened?"

"Taby. John. Hospital." Was all she managed to let out through her sobs.

He pulled back. "What?"

"I just got a call from the hospital in Manhattan. Something happened to Taby and John." She stuttered her way through the sentence.

"What happened?" Randy was now worried. He didn't want anything to happen to John or Taby.

"They wouldn't say. I'm on my way there right now."

"I'll go with you."

"What about work?"

"I'll just ask Vince for some time off."

Becca grabbed her things and she and Randy headed out the door.

* * *

John slowly opened his eyes and instantly felt pain coming from his side. 

"Fuck." He winced as he stirred slowly.

He looked around and finally realized where he was. He slowly and carefully sat up. "Taby."

He remembered what had happened and he had to make sure she was alright. He cautiously got up from the hospital bed wincing every second because of the pain.

He limped his way over to the door and into the hallway. He began to walk around to find what room Taby was in.

A nurse spotted him and approached him. "Mr. Cena what do you think you're doing. You should not be walking around like this.

"Where is she?" He half yelled.

The nurse was taken aback. "Where is who?" 

"Taby. Tabatha Kahlon." 

"She's in room 250."

John began to walk down the hallway to find the room number.

"Mr.Cena, you need to get back into bed." The nurse yelled down the hall.

He ignored her and continued walking…well limping down the hall. He finally came across room 250 and he slowly opened the door. 

Taby was sleeping. She had a sling on her left arm, her right leg was bandaged, and she had bandages on her forehead and on the left side of her eye. That same eye was black and blue and her lips were still swollen.

John quietly walked up to the bed and he got a closer look at her. He carefully moved the blanket away from her arms and he saw the bruises and cuts on them He placed his hand on a bruise and lightly touched it. He then lifted the sheets from her left leg and noticed it was pretty banged up. But it wasn't as bad as her right leg though, which had been bandaged up.

John couldn't see Taby like this and soon the tears started to fall slowly; she was really hurt. The man, who did this, left her for dead. John swore that if he ever saw that mother fucker again, he would murder him with his bare hands. John placed a hand on the side of her face and the tears continued to fall from his eyes. 

"I should have been there with you. I shouldn't have let you leave. This is my entire fault. God, Taby you have no idea how much I love you. I don't know what I'd do with out you." John knew Taby didn't hear anything he just said but he had to let it out. 

* * *

Chris woke up and when his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he saw that he was in a hospital room. He began to move and then realized he had been handcuffed to the railing on the bed.

"What the fuck?" He cursed.

He moved his arm around to try and loosen the handcuffs but had no luck. "Fucking bitch." 

A nurse came in and informed him that he had some visitors andChris wondered who it could be. After the nurse left, a couple of police officers came into the room and Chris looked like he was about to shit himself.

"Mr.Michaels, how you doing?" One of the officers asked.

"I've been better." He replied calmly, making sure to keep himself together.

"Well it seems like you're good enough to take a trip with us down to the station."

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked with mock-innocence.

Both police officers had to laugh. 

"Did you do something wrong?" The other officer repeated what Chris said as he laughed.

"You've been wanted for a long time now. And guess what Michaels? We finally got you." The officer unlocked the handcuffs from the bed only to handcuff Chris again, once he was out of bed and standing up.

* * *

Taby opened her eyes slowly and vigilantly turned to the side. 

"Hey, you're up." John smiled. He was relieved to say the least.

"John, what are you doing here?" She spoke softly, her voice barely a whisper.

"I wanted to be here with you."

Taby soon realized the condition John was in. He was shirtless and his ribs were taped up with bandages. 

"What happened?" She asked him, looking worried.

"I'm fine." He held her hand to assure her.

"But you're…"

"Tabs, I'm fine. A little hurt, yeah, but I'll be ok." He squeezed her hand lightly.

She turned away from him because she didn't want him to see her crying. Unfortunately for Taby he already knew she was.

"Hey, look at me." 

"I can't." She cried.

"Taby, look at me."

She turned to him but didn't look directly at him.

"Everything's going to be ok; I promise."

"No it's not. This is all my fault."

"This is that asshole's fault."

"Where is he?"

"He's not here. He's gone."

"He's gonna come back. He always does." She sounded frightened and paranoid.

"No, it's ok. You're safe now. I called the cops."

"That's not going to change anything. He's been arrested many times and it still doesn't do any good."

"Taby, who is the guy that did this to you?"

She stayed quiet and he asked her again.

"Tabs, I know this is hard for you to talk about, but you have to tell me what happened."

"I can't. Not know."

"I respect that. But when you're ready, I'm here, ok?"

She nodded.

Soon the doors flung open and Randy and Becca walked into the room. They stopped and stared at the sight in front of them and then stared back at each other, looking confused and then stared back at the sight in front of them. Neither one of them were expecting what they were seeing, John and Taby holding hands and not looking like they were about to kill each other.

"Taby." Becca walked over to her best friend and hugged her. Taby still hadn't let John's hand go.

"I'm ok." Taby assured her.

"Hey man." Randy hugged John.

"Hey, dude. What are you doing here?" 

"I should be asking you the same thing. Seems like a hospital is a second home to you." Randy joked.

"Yeah, well I'm thinking of moving out."

"Hey, Tabs." Randy kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey."

"So how you feeling?" He asked her.

"I'm ok.

Becca stared at her. "What do you mean, you're ok? Taby this is worst than the last time."

"Last time?" John questioned Taby. "Taby, this happened before?"

"Why the hell did you have to say that for?" Taby said to Becca.

"Taby…" John started but was cut off by Taby

"Look I don't want to talk about it." The tears started to fall from her eyes again.

Soon a doctor walked into the room.

"Well Miss Kahlon, Mr. Cena I have some bad news. I'm sorry to say but you guys have lost the baby." The doctor spilled the bad news and then left the room.

Taby froze, the only thing that was moving was the tears flowing from her eyes. She let John's hand go and he looked at her.

"Dude, you knocked her up already?" Randy joked.

"Baby?" John asked her softly. "You were pregnant?"

Taby still hadn't moved or said anything.

"Tabs, you gonna be ok?" Becca asked and Taby still hadn't responded.

"You guys mind if I talk to Taby alone for a few minutes." John asked Randy and Becca.

"Yeah sure." Randy said. Becca was hesitant to leave but John assured her thateverything was ok.

After they left, John turned to look at Taby.

"Taby, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"It's gone." She sobbed. "The baby's gone. He killed my baby." She cried uncontrollably.

John sat down on the bed next to her and took her into his arms hugging her as tight as he could and began to rock her lightly back and forth as she cried on his chest.

"It's ok. It's ok." He rubbed her back soothingly to try and get her to calm down.

"This is all my fault. I should have been more careful." She stammered. 

"None of this is you're fault."

She tried so hard to stop crying but failed. All she could think about was losing her baby. "My baby's gone. My baby's gone." She kept repeating the same thing over and over as she cried chaotically on John's shoulder.

**A/N: hope you guys enjoyed...i got 10 reviews for my last chapter and that is the most reviews ive gotten for any chapter in any of my stories and i wanna thank you guys soo much! i really appreciate it...this will be my last post for a while because im gonna be going to South America...unfortunately im gonna have to miss WrestleMania 24 and the RAW before and after it...im obviously going to watch the repeats but it just won't be the same...the live show is always better..i hope when I get back my inbox is filled with review alerts :)**

**xoxo**

**Taby**


	15. Possible

**A/N: hey guys I am back with a new chapter! i wanna thank everyone who has reviewed...please keep them coming :)**

Taby had cried so much she eventually got a headache and had fallen asleep. John was still by her side, watching her. He tried to get her to calm down but the news she had just received would drive anyone to their grave. He couldn't even imagine what it must feel like to lose a child. Yeah, the baby wasn't born yet but it was still considered a living thing and now Taby had lost her first child. John was grateful that she fell asleep, because he couldn't watch her cry like that anymore. He wished he could just take all her pain away and erase everything that's happened to her lately. But he couldn't, he couldn't change her past; but he sure as hell would make her future better.

Becca slowly opened the room door and her and Randy walked in. She walked over to Taby and sat down on the edge of the bed. Randy stayed where he was.

"This is all my fault." She sobbed.

"This is all my fault. This is all my fault." Becca held her head down as she continued to cry.

"Becca, this isn't anybody's fault except for that asshole that did this." John said.

"That asshole is my brother."

"What?" John thought he heard wrong.

"Chris is my brother. I was the one who introduced Taby to Chris. This is my fault."

"That doesn't make it your fault."

"How's the wound?" She asked him trying to change the subject, because if she didn't she would just continue to cry.

"Hurts like hell." He admitted.

"You should get some rest."

"No I'm fine. You should get some rest."

"John I'm not the one who just got stabbed with a knife and almost died. Get some rest."

"Ok, _mother_. But I'm sleeping in here.

"You should eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"John, you need to eat."

"But I'm not hungry; besides the hospital food tastes like poison."

"Too bad. You're ass is gonna eat something."

"Fine; but I'm not eating the food in here."

"I can get you something from outside if you want." Randy offered.

"Chinese."

"Becca, you want anything?" Randy asked her.

She turned to look at him and shook her head no. Randy headed out the door and then John turned to look at her.

"Okay, what's going on with you two?'

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with you and Randy. Every time you look at him, you look like you want to kill him and every time he looks at you he looks like he just got his heartbroken."

"Why didn't you tell me Randy was engaged?"

"Becca I ah…"

"Just forget it."

"Bex, I'm sorry. What can I say? My best friend's an idiot."

"I'm an idiot for actually believing what he said."

"Becca, I know Randy can be an ass sometimes, but he has a good heart. And I can tell you this, he does love you."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious. Name one time he hasn't been there for you."

Becca started to open her mouth to say something but stopped.

"See? As much as he's a jackass he's always been there for you. And trust me when I say this, Sam means nothing to him."

"That's not what I saw."

"Sam is like a leech. I never liked her."

Becca laughed lightly. "You aint the only one."

* * *

Randy came back with the food and he and John ate, while Becca watched T.V and Taby slept.

After they were finished, Randy and Becca both headed back to the apartment. Becca obviously didn't want to go but John told her she needed to get some sleep and he would call her if anything happened.

The ride back was uncomfortably silent. Randy and Becca hadn't said anything to each other. Every time Randy would try and talk to her, Becca would turn to face the window.

They finally reached the apartment and Randy used his keys to open the door. When they got inside Becca headed to her bedroom and Randy plopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V

Becca walked out of her bedroom with her clothes in hand and she walked over to the bathroom door. Randy then got up and walked over to her.

"Becca, can we talk?"

She didn't say anything; she didn't even turn to look at him, she just slammed the bathroom door on his face.

"I'll take that as a no."

Randy was confused. He honestly didn't know what he did to piss Becca off. Well he did but he thought they were okay but now he doesn't seem so sure. He decided he'd try to talk to her again after she finished showering.

* * *

John sat on the chair next to Taby's bed flipping through the channels, trying to find something to watch on T.V.

"Damn T.V sucks these days."

John turned off the T.V and then grabbed the newspaper that was lying on the stand next to him.

"Ah, who am I kidding? John Cena doesn't read." He threw the newspaper back on the stand.

He relaxed back in the chair and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Becca walked out of the bathroom and was making her way back to her bedroom. Before she was able to walk into the room, Randy grabbed her arm lightly and she turned around.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"You're seriously asking that question?"

"Ok, I know you hate me because of Sam and everything, but I thought we were ok and now you're acting like this.

"Randy, we're never going to be ok. Now can you let me go?"

"Becca, I told you, Sam means absolutely nothing to me."

"Really Randy? Because that's not what I saw."

"Now you're spying on me?

"I wasn't spy… Forget it; I don't have to explain myself to you."

"You know what you're problem is?" He asked, raising his voice slightly.

Becca didn't say anything; she just turned around and tried to enter her room.

"I'm not finish talking to you." He turned her back around to face him.

"Just leave me alone, please." She was on the verge of tears.

"You're scared."

She looked up at him with tears rolling from her eyes. "What?"

"You're scared; you still love me."

"I don't love…"

"Stop denying it, Becca."

"The fact is you still love me, but you're too damn stubborn to admit it."

"Let's get one thing straight, I stopped loving you when I found out what a lying asshole you turned out to be." She attempted to leave once again.

"Liar."

"I'm a liar? So tell me Randy, what does that make you?"

"You know what; you're right, just forget it. I'm sick and tired of trying to explain myself to you."

"Because you know I'm right."

"Right about what?"

"Right about you being nothing about a lying asshole that I trusted at one point. And you know something Randy; I really thought you were the one. God, I was so stupid. I actually dreamt of the day when you would ask me to be your wife."

"You're saying it like it could never happen."

Tears were now flowing heavily down her cheeks. "Because it can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I woke up; I stopped dreaming."

* * *

Taby had woken up the next morning and regretted it instantly. As soon as her eyes opened she immediately thought back to yesterday and the devastating news she had received. So much has happened in her life in so little time. She had lost her first child and she didn't know if she could deal with it. She hated the fact that she was carrying Chris's child but on the other hand she loved that she was going to be a mommy and raise this child. She honestly didn't know if she's going to be able to get over this.

She looked over and noticed John sleeping on the chair. He looked so cute and peaceful when he slept; of course she would never let him know that. She was actually happy that he stayed with her last night. Things were weird between her and John, then again when where they ever normal. She hadn't forgotten about that day in her hotel room when they both reveal their true feelings for each other. She wondered if John still felt the same way.

John started to move around a little, he finally opened his eyes and sat back up in the chair.

"Morning, how ya feeling?" He asked.

"The same way I look, that's how I feel."

"Well you look beautiful."

She blushed. "Trust me that's not how I feel."

"You hungry?"

"I'm in too much pain to eat right now. I think if I chew I might break something, not if everything isn't broken already." She laughed lightly.

"Tabs, I really am sor.."

"Stop, apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I just wish there was something I could do."

"You can ask the doctor when I'll be able to get released."

"I already did. She said in three days. They still gotta run some tests and stuff."

"Damn, now I gotta stay in this hell hole for three more days."

"It won't be that bad."

"When are you getting released?"

"Today."

"Lucky you."

"But I'm not going home until Wednesday."

"Why is that?"

"Because that's when you'll be going home."

"John, you don't have to stay with me."

He took her hands in his. "I want to."

"Don't you want to get some rest, though? You know, so you're injury can heal."

"I'll be in a hospital, I think I'll get enough rest."

"But, don't you have work?"

"I'm suspended."

"What? How?"

"Remember that night I got into an accident? Vince suspended me for drinking and driving. And here's the best part; I was stripped from the title."

"You deserve it."

"I knew you were going to say that."

"What do you mean you knew I was going to say that?"

"I just mean I know how you are."

"So tell me John, how am I?"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just…forget it." He said that because he really didn't feel like arguing with Taby right now and he knew that is exactly what was going to happen.

"You think you know everything, don't you."

"Taby, can we please not argue?"

"So now I'm arguing with you?"

"I didn't say that." He said sitting down on the bed.

Becca and Randy were by the door watching Taby and John's conversation, but they decided not to interrupt.

"Now this is the Taby and John I know." Randy whispered, referring to the fact that they weren't getting along right now.

"I don't want us fighting. We have plenty of time to argue, let's not do it now."

"I wasn't arguing with you. I just…" Taby started to get emotional because she started thinking about everything that has happened and soon the tears started to form in her eyes.

John didn't even think twice before he wrapped his arms around her. Taby stiffened against him and didn't hug him back.

"It's ok. I'm sorry." He said.

Taby relaxed against him and wrapped her arms around John, hugging him back.

"What the hell? This can't be possible." Randy whispered once again, now referring to the fact that Taby and John were getting along, something that wasn't possible before.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed :) you know the drill... review and ill update soon :)**

**xoxo**

**Taby :) **


	16. Home

**A/N: hey dudes! im sorry i kept you guys waiting...ive been so busy with college and then i was diagnosed with a slight case of writer's block...im sorry if this chapter sucks but this is all i could come up with right now...Enjoy! :)**

Three days had gone by and Taby was finally getting released from the hospital. She was excited and scared at the same time. She got all her release papers signed and soon after a nurse came in to help her get dressed; since she couldn't do much for herself.

"Miss Kahlon, I'm here to help you get dressed."

Taby nodded and the nurse came over to her. Taby was sitting on the bed as she took some clothes out of her bag. The nurse began to undress her and John began to notice the bruises. Taby cringed when the nurse touched her bruises and she looked up to see John staring back at her. He quickly moved his eyes away so as not to seem obvious that he was looking at here and then he exited the room.

"He must really love you." The nurse spoke as she helped Taby put her shirt on.

"Excuse me?" Taby looked up at the nurse.

"The young gentleman that was just in here; he must really love you."

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact that he stayed here with you the entire time you were in here."

"Is he your husband?"

"Ah, no."

"Fiancé?"

Taby shook her head no.

"Well then what is he to you?"

She sighed. "I don't know."

* * *

Becca was so excited because today was the day Taby got home from the hospital. She had woken up extra early to clean and fix up the place before Taby arrived. Now she was sitting down at the kitchen table waiting anxiously. She was going to go get Taby herself but John told her it wouldn't be necessary since he was already there. Randy soon walked into the kitchen and grabbed a Pepsi out of the fridge. He said hi to her but she ignored him. Randy sighed and walked out the kitchen and back to the living room.

She hated having to live with the man she loved and hated at the same time. He didn't make things easier. Everyday he would approach her and try to talk to her and every time she would ignore him. She figured he's get the hint but he hasn't yet. She dreaded going back to work because then she would have to talk to him. Becca couldn't avoid him much longer.

* * *

After the nurse finished helping Taby get dressed, she left the room but not before letting John know it was ok for him to go back in the room.

"You all set?" He asked.

"Ah yeah, I just need help with my bags."

"I got it." He picked her bags up from off the floor.

Another nurse had come in with a wheelchair for Taby.

"All set to go home?" The nurse asked smiling.

"Oh yeah." Taby smiled back.

The nurse cautiously helped her into the chair and Taby and John made there way out

They finally reached the parking lot and where John's truck was. "I'll take it from here, thanks." He said.

"Yeah, thank you." Taby said to the nurse.

"Your welcome sweetie, get well soon." She smiled and made her way back into the hospital.

John was figuring a way to get Taby into the truck without hurting her and Taby was looking at him like he was crazy.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking up at him.

"I'm trying to figure out a way so I won't hurt you."

"Just lift me up and put me inside the truck."

"What if I hurt you?"

"John, it's gonna hurt anyway."

Taby winced as John slowly and carefully picked her up from the wheelchair and now he was holding her bridal style.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked softly.

She shook her head no and John carefully set her in the front seat. He put her seatbelt on and then put her crutches in the back of the truck. He then went around the driver's side and got in himself. He started up the vehicle and drove off.

* * *

John pulled up in front of the apartment and took the keys out the ignition. He grabbed the crutches from inside the truck and then helped Taby out the truck. She grabbed her crutches from John and they made their way into the apartment.

John opened the door and he and Taby walked in.

"We're home." He shouted.

Becca came rushing into the room and practically ran over to Taby and embraced her in a tight hug.

"God, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, but you're kinda hurting me."

Becca pulled away. "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to; I just missed you so much."

"And I missed you. I would've hugged you back but my hands are kinda out of order right now." Both of Taby's hands were in casts.

"Welcome home Tabs." Randy said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"You look great."

"Um thanks? I wish I could say the same for you." Taby joked.

"Yeah, well I haven't slept in days." He made a quick glance at Becca and she turned her face when she saw him look at her.

"I'll grab your bags from the truck." John said and then he went outside to the truck.

"Are you hungry, thirsty?" Becca asked her.

"Starving! I'm craving McDonalds." She admitted.

"What do you want?"

"I want a double cheeseburger with a large fries, and a vanilla soft serve ice cream cone. Oh yeah and a diet coke; I'm trying to watch my weight."

Randy laughed. "I can see that. Becca, what do you want?"

"Just a chicken sandwich."

"Ok, I'll be right back." Randy left to go get the food.

Taby and Becca sat down on the couch and then started to have a conversation.

"How do you feel?" Becca asked.

"The same; the pain is still there."

"I'm really sorry, Taby. I should've come home with you that day."

"It's not your fault."

"I just feel so guilty."

"Don't. This isn't your fault."

Becca stayed silent for a while then she decided to change the subject. "So, you and John; what's going on there?"

"So you and Randy; what's going on there?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"Tabatha!"

"Rebecca!"

"Come on tell me!"

"If there was something I had to tell you I would've told you already."

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not. There's nothing going on between John and I."

"Fine, don't tell me." Becca pouted her lips and folded her arms.

Taby giggled. "You're so weird. Now, about you and Randy, what's with you two? And don't you say nothing, because I didn't believe it when you said it before and I won't believe it now."

"What do you do when you're in love with someone that's engaged to be married to someone else?"

"You kill the person he's marrying and then elope with Randy." Taby joked.

"I thought about that but I didn't want to do time." Becca laughed lightly.

"Becca, you still love him right?" Taby asked; her voice now getting serious.

She shook her head yes.

"I can't tell you what to do but I can tell you that you and Randy are miserable without each other."

Becca laid back against the chair and sighed heavily. "I know."

* * *

John came back into the house with Taby's bags followed by Randy, who was carrying the McDonalds.

After John put Taby's bag in her room, he came back into the living room where the rest of them were eating McDonalds.

Taby looked around and watched as everyone stuffed their faces with food. "Ah, Becca?"

"What?" Becca asked with her mouth full.

"You have to feed me. Remember, my hands are out of order."

"Oh right; I'm sorry."

"This fucking sucks." Taby said referring to the fact that she couldn't do anything for herself.

"It'll only be for a little while." Becca told her.

* * *

After they finished eating, Randy and John went out to a local bar and Taby and Becca stayed back.

"Do you want me to help you take your bath now?"

"Yeah, ok. Man I feel so useless. I can't feed myself, I can't even take a bath without having assistance and I could barely walk. I should've just killed myself when I was in the hospital."

"Don't say that. Besides, you won't be like this forever. Just take good care of yourself and you'll get better."

* * *

"Dude didn't you learn the first time?" Randy asked after John took a swig of his beer. He was talking about the night when John was injured in a car accident because he was drinking and driving.

"Relax man; it's only one beer."

"I'm driving by the way. Because I know you're one beer will turn into ten beers. You know John; binge drinking isn't a real job." Randy teased.

"Haha you're so hilarious." He replied sardonically.

"Aren't I though?"

"So have you tried to fix things with Becca?"

"I've tried a million times, she's just too stubborn."

"Keep trying, she'll come around."

"You think if I break off the engagement, she'd forgive me sooner?"

"You're still engaged to that witch?"

"Um, yeah. Is that a bad thing?"

"No Randy; it's a great thing. You ass how are you gonna try and woo one girl when you're already engaged to another one. Break it off with Sam first and then try to get back in Becca's good graces.

"Dude you're like a wrestling Dr. Phil."

"What?"

"Nevermind. Anyways, you and Taby; what's the 411 there?"

"000."

"Aw, come on dude. I shared my love problems with you, now it's your turn."

"What are we high school girls?"

"Come on man."

"There's nothing going on with me and Taby."

"Dude, you're a horrible liar."

"When there's something going on with Taby and I, I'll let you know."

"When?"

"When!"

**A/N: so did you like it? Review and let me know :)**


	17. Home Alone

**A/N: hey guys! yeah i know i suck with updates these days but ive been so busy...im never home and when i am home all i do is homework...this semester is a lot harder so i have to spend more time focusing on school...i will try to update sooner though...here's the next chapter it's not much but it's all i can come up with for now...hope you enjoy! :)**

Two weeks had already passed and there was no improvement shown in Taby. She still wasn't able to do anything for herself and her entire body was so sore that she spent most of her time lying down. She was living on pain killers and she was drugged up most of the time. She got not sleep whatsoever because of the pain but when she did fall sleep she'd wake up screaming in the middle of the night because of nightmares.

"Ok time for another dose." Becca said walking into Taby's room with two pills and a glass of water. She set the pills and water down on the bed side table and then carefully helped Taby sit up. She gave Taby her pills and the glass of water and then laid her back down.

"My leg hurts." Taby complained.

"The pills will help with that."

"What time are you and Randy going to the airport tomorrow?"

Randy and Becca had been off from work for almost three weeks and it was time for them to go back. Nobody couldn't have hated this more than Taby because now it meant that she and John were going to be home alone, something she was not looking forward to.

"Around three, I really wish I didn't have to go."

"I wish you didn't have to go either."

"Maybe I can call Vince and he can give me some more time off."

"Becca do you want to lose your job?"

"Not really."

Taby looked at her.

"I mean no."

"I didn't think so."

"As soon as I have time off I'm coming here."

"Oh great." Taby replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey!"

Taby laughed. "Come on let's watch a movie."

"Ok what do you want to watch?"

"Umm how about _The Lion King_?"

"You wanna watch the The Lion King?"

"Yeah what's wrong with The Lion King? You know it's my favorite Disney movie.

"Yes I know and I also know you watched it like 50 million times."

"It was more like 49 million."

"Come on Taby; I really don't want to sit here and listen to you recite every line of the movie."

"I won't do that this time; I promise."

"Fine, _The Lion King _it is._"_ Becca sighed.

* * *

"So you and Taby home alone? That's probably like heaven on earth for you." Randy teased.

"She doesn't even look at me."

"Well she's gonna have to after we leave; she can't avoid you forever."

"I just want her to open up to me, you know?"

Randy smirked. "Yeah I do know what you mean John."

"I don't mean like that, you ass."

"Whatever you say, John; whatever you say." He teased.

"I'm serious Randy; I want her to tell me everything. I want her to trust me."

"She's been through a lot; it's gonna be hard for her. I can't even imagine what happened those few days she was here and what that fucker did to her."

"I should've been there with her. I shouldn't have let her leave. This is all my fault."

"Dude this isn't anybody's fault except for that asshole. How were you supposed to know that this was going to happen?"

"I just feel really guilty."

"Imagine how Becca feels; the dudes her brother."

"I know, poor Becca. Speaking of Becca, what's going on with you guys now?"

"I don't know man, I don't know."

"Did you break it off with Sam yet?"

"Not yet, but I will when I go back to work tomorrow. Did Vince ever tell you when your gonna be able to go back to work?"

"Nope, usually he tells people how long their suspension is but he didn't tell me that. And my injuries still have to heal; which won't be that long. So hopefully I'll be back to work soon."

* * *

Chris sat on the floor in the single jail cell. He was so used to being in this place and dealing with all the bullshit the police put him through. He found it quite amusing actually. He practically grew up in jail since he spent most of his life there. And when he got out he'd do something illegal and he'd get thrown back in. But it didn't bother him much. The only thing that bothered him was not having Taby. She was his and that was never going to change. He made her suffer because she deserved it and he wasn't done with her yet. She was going to pay even more and so was that boyfriend of hers. After he spent his three to five years in here, he was going to find her and do what he wanted to do for a very long time, kill Taby.

* * *

The next day was a very depressing day for Taby because it was the day Becca had to go back to work.

"Bye man." John said.

"Yeah, later." Randy said. "Have fun with Taby." Randy whispered to John as he smirked.

John looked at him and Randy just smiled.

"Later John." Becca walked up to John and hugged him.

"Bye." He hugged her back.

"Have fun with Taby." She whispered in his ear.

John let go of Becca and then looked at her with his eyebrows raised. Becca just grinned at him.

"See ya later Tabs." Randy hugged her and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Bye." She hugged back. "Make sure you get Becca back." She said into his chest for only him to here.

Randy pulled away but with his arms still around her waist and smiled at her. "Don't worry, I will." He whispered as he pulled her back into a hug.

After Randy let go of Taby, Becca walked up to her.

"I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too." Taby hugged her.

"I'll call you as soon as I get there."

"Ok."

"Oh yeah one more thing have fun with John." She grinned and Taby looked at her best friend like she was insane.

With that said, Randy picked up his and Becca's bags and they made their way out the front door leaving Taby and John home alone.

**A/N: so did you like it? review plz :)...and about my other story innocence...i had 12 reviews for my last chapter and now i have 12 reviews for my current chapter and i need one more to have 13 so as soon as i get that one review im going to post the next chapter of innocence :)...so i absolutely love John's new alliance with Cryme Tyme :) and omg i love John and Mickie together...they are such the cutest couple and i think they have great chemistry :) so if any of you have written or read a great story about john/mickie let me know because id love to read and review it :)**


	18. The Breakup

**A/N: so heres the next chapter...i finally have 100 reviews...special thanks to _hatter-zombie.ate.your.brains_ for being my 100th review :) thank you guys sooo sooo much :) :) :) keep them coming**

Randy and Becca were on a plane to the next city RAW would be in. They'd been flying for about forty five minutes and neither of them said anything to each other. Randy decided he couldn't deal with the silence any longer and decided to start a conversation.

"I wonder what John and Taby are doing."

"I know; me too."

"Hopefully Taby won't kill John before we get back." He joked.

Becca laughed lightly. "Yeah well lucky for John, Taby's arms are in casts. And I'm sure there going to enjoy each other's company."

"Oh they most definately will." Randy smirked.

Becca laughed.

"So uh, are we uh…you know…I was just wondering if you…I mean if we…" Randy paused. "What I'm trying to say is, do you still hate me?"

Becca looked at him and then sighed. "Randy I don't hate you; hate is such a mean word. And as much as I should hate you; I don't. I only said I hated you because I was so mad at you. I don't like you right now and maybe I won't like you for a very long time but I don't hate you. And if you're wondering if we're ok then yes, we're fine. So now you and Sam can go get married and live happily ever after. I don't care anymore.

"Well actually Becca, I was gonna say that me and Sam…"

"It's ok; I really don't think I want to hear this."

"No, I think you do. I'm going to…"

"Randy please; just let it go."

Randy sighed in defeat and laid back against his seat.

* * *

Taby and John were in the living room watching _The Departed. _They hadn't said a word to each other since Randy and Becca left. The movie was almost over and John got up to take the DVD out of the player. After he did that, he went back over to the couch and sat down. Apparently Taby found something very interesting on the floor because her eyes were glued there. John looked over and sighed, wondering if she was ever going to talk to him. He waited and when she didn't say anything he got up and stood in front of her.

"So um what do you wanna do next?"

Taby looked up at him. "I'm kinda tired. I think I'll go to bed now."

"Uh, ok then. I'll bring you your medicine."

Taby nodded and then she attempted to get up off the couch. She groaned in pain and John rushed over to help her. He tried to get her up.

"Ow, ow, ow. Stop, stop, stop. It hurts."

"I'm sorry. Here, how about this?" John picked her up off the couch bridal style.

"You ok?" He whispered.

She nodded her head yes and John took her to her room. He set her down on her bed and then went to go get her medication. After she took the pills with the glass of water, John set her in comfortably.

"Goodnight."

"Night, keep the lights on please."

"Sure." John then went to his own room.

Taby told him to keep the lights on because there was no way she was sleeping tonight. It was just too weird to be alone, well John was there but it was still kind of weird. And even if she wanted to sleep there was no way in hell she could because as soon as she closed her eyes images of Chris would appear and that was the last thing she wanted to think about. She still thought about that night and when he found her and what he did to her? Even though she was unconscious most of the time, what she did remember was still fresh in her mind. It sucked, it really did. She just wanted all of it to go away. She knew Chris was locked up but what good was that? He would be released and he would find her again; like he always does.

* * *

John lay in his bed just staring up at the ceiling. He knew Taby wasn't going to sleep tonight and as much as he wanted to be there with her, he knew she wouldn't let him stay with her. And if Taby couldn't sleep then neither could he.

* * *

The next day Becca was in her office doing some paperwork and making phone calls. After she hung up with the last person, there was a knock at the door and she told whoever it was to come in.

"We need to talk now!" The person yelled.

Becca got up gently from her seat. "About what?"

"You know exactly about what! How could you do this to me! "

"I'm sorry, do what to you?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You little homewrecker! This is all your doing! You made him do it! You made him break up with me!"

"Ok, you really need to leave my office now."

"No! I don't have to leave and I'm not going to! You're such a bitch!"

Randy was walking through the hallway when he heard shouting. "What the hell?"

He walked to where the voices were coming from.

"What did you just call me?" Becca asked as she stepped up closer.

"You're such a bitch!" Sam said once more in her face.

Becca had about enough of the insults and she punched her right in the mouth.

Randy walked in and was shocked to see what just happened. "What the hell is going on in here?"

"You see what she did to me Randy?" She cried. Sam wiped her now busted open lip as she glared at Becca.

"Fucking call me a bitch one more time and see what else I do to you!" Becca threatened.

"Ok that's enough, Sam go get your lip cleaned up." Randy ordered.

"Home wrecker!" She yelled once more.

"Sam go!" Randy shouted.

"And by the way, if you were that good, Randy would have never come to me. He wanted to know what it felt like to be with a real woman."

Randy tried so hard not laugh when he saw the look on Sam's face.

"You little…you little! Ugh! You're such a!"

"Buh-bye!" Becca waved to Sam as she watched her walk out the door.

After Sam left Randy and Becca burst out in laughter. "I can't believe you punched her."

"I can't believe it either. I've never done anything like that before. It felt great!" Becca grinned.

Randy laughed. "Yeah, well she had it coming. And I can't believe you said that. I definitely did not expect that."

"Ha, well it's the truth. Anyways what the hell was she talking about?"

"Oh, I uh broke off the engagement."

"You did?"

"Yeah. That's what I was trying to tell you on the plane. I was going to tell you that I was going to end the engagement with Sam."

"Oh, I'm uh I'm sorry."

"For what? I've been wanting to break up with Sam for a while I just didn't know how to."

"But what about in the lobby? I saw you and her and you guys looked happy and you told her you wanted to be with her."

"I lied."

"Kind of like the way you lied to me."

"No, when I told you I loved you and I wanted to be with you I meant every word; and I still do mean every word. And I never told you I was engaged because I had no idea I was going to end up falling in love with you. When I did end up falling in love I wanted to tell to you about Sam I just didn't how to. I lied to Sam because she's a pain in the ass. She's forever bugging me."

Becca giggled a little after he said that. "Then why were you engaged to her?"

"It wasn't my decision, it was our parents. I knew Sam since high school and we dated but I was never in love with her. Our parents thought we were the perfect couple and that destiny brought us together or some shit like that. I asked her to marry me only to make our parents happy. Sam was in love with me but the feeling wasn't mutual and when I tried explaining that to her she wouldn't listen.

"So she's always been hard headed?"

Randy chuckled. "Yeah she has."

There was long moment of silence until Becca spoke up. 'Well I ah I have to get back to work could you shut the door on your wait out please?"

"Yeah, sure." Randy shut the door on his way out when he left the office.

**A/N: so did you guys like it? review plz :) and don't forget to check out my latest story Torn :)**


	19. Close To You

**A/N: hey guys! i know updates are very slowwww these days and im really sorry about that...i just been so busy with school and stuff...enjoy!**

"You did what?!" Taby yelled over the phone.

"I know!! Oh my God! I couldn't believe it either. I actually punched someone! It was awesome!" Becca grinned excitedly.

Taby laughed. "Man I wish I could've seen the look on her face at that exact moment. What about Randy? What was his reaction like?"

"He said she had it coming."

"Wow, Randy said that? Aren't they engaged?"

"That's the other thing I had to call you about; Randy broke off the engagement." Becca let a small smile spread across her face.

"You're smiling aren't you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah you are."

"Ok fine, I am. But can you blame me? I mean, you know I love him, right?"

"Right."

"Well, now we have a chance to be together."

"So you still want to be with him after everything?"

Well, no, I mean yes, I mean, I don't know what I mean. I'm just happy that he's single and that we could possibly have a relationship in the future."

"You do know he won't be single for long. Randy is a hot guy. Any girl would throw themselves at him, and I don't think he would turn them away. Just because you're hoping for a relationship now doesn't mean he still is."

"But he told me he…"

"Yeah I know what he told you. But didn't you also tell him you never wanted to be with him again?"

"Yeah, but I changed my mind.

"Yeah, well maybe he changed his."

"Ok seriously, aren't you supposed to be my best friend? You're really depressing me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I want you and Randy together, I do. It's just I want you to be careful. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"I know, I guess I'll just see what happens. Soooo?!"

"So what?"

"You know."

"No I really don't know."

"Come on, tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Hellooooo you and John."

"Oh jeez!"

"Oh my God! What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Pshh, yeah right!"

"I'm serious."

"So you're telling me that you two have been in the house all alone and nothing happened. Nothing at all."

"Yeah, exactly."

"Well what are you waiting for?!"

"Becca!"

"What?"

"I'm just saying. You better move quick."

"Uh hello! I can't move at all."

"Oh, right." She giggled. "Sorry, that wasn't funny, I just…"

Taby laughed back. "I know, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, bye."

* * *

"She did what?!"

"Dude I'm telling you it was the funniest thing ever!"

"I would expect something like that from Taby, but Becca?" John laughed.

"Man I should've recorded it and put it up on youtube."

John laughed. "You're evil man."

"I know. So how's everything going at home?"

"Everything's fine."

"Did you get laid yet?"

"Dude!"

"I'm just asking; I mean, come on man, you and Taby all alone…"

"Good bye Randal."

Randy sniggered. "Later, man."

After John got off the phone with Randy, he went in to Taby's room.

"Hey."

"Hey." She spoke softly.

"How'd you sleep?"

"I didn't."

"Yeah same here. So um do you need help getting out of bed?"

She nodded her head and he went over to help her. She winced as he slowly and carefully helped her up.

"I'm never going to get used to this pain."

"I don't think anyone can get used to pain." He smirked.

Taby looked at him with a nervous look in her eye.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well um, uh well you see the thing is when Becca was here she would help me out with stuff…"

"Okay?" John didn't understand what Taby was trying to say.

"I uh, I kinda need…need help taking a ba..bath." She stuttered her way through the sentence.

"Oh! I uh um…uhh ok then." John said scratching the back of his head.

"Can you hand me my crutches?"

"Yeah, sure." He handed her the crutches and with help from them she walked…well hopped her way over to the bathroom.

John stood there like a statue and she turned around to get his tension.

"Are you coming?"

"Oh me? Yeah, yeah I'm coming."

"Ok."

John let out a deep breath. "Ok John, you can do this. No need to get nervous. Whoo, just breathe…just breathe." He said to himself and then after he was somewhat stable he made his way to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Taby was sitting on the stool that was in the bathroom and John just stared at her.

"John?"

"Hmm?"

"You need to help me get undressed."

John felt like there was a frog caught in his throat as he swallowed hard and the palms of his hands were all sweaty. "Right."

"Look, I know this is weird but I swear if I could do this on my own I wouldn't ask you for help."

"No, no it's ok. Besides it's not like I haven't seen you naked already." John covered his mouth with his hand quickly after he said that last sentence.

"What?!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"When the hell did you see me naked?"

"That day I came home and I saw you…"

Taby held her head down and held in her tears.

"Hey, don't cry; I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to..."

The tears now started falling and Taby couldn't stop them.

"Taby, look at me."

When she didn't the first time, he asked her again, this time holding her chin and tilting her face up so she was staring back at him.

"Everything's going to be fine; I promise."

She nodded her head.

John began to unbutton her shirt slowly and as each button was undone he noticed all the bruises on her upper body. Afterwards, he hesitated but then he unhooked her bra. Taby looked at him and John looked back, neither of them saying anything. He then knelt down in front of her. "Lift up a little bit so I can slide your pants down."

Taby did as she was told with both her pants and underwear until she was completely naked.

John looked at her now and even with all the bruises, cuts, and scars that were on her body, John still thought Taby was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

"What?" She asked timidly.

"Just thinking how beautiful you are." He admitted.

John carefully placed his hand on of the bruises and gently touched it and Taby flinched in pain.

She turned her head away from him because she was embarrassed that John was seeing her like this.

"God, you're beautiful." He said as placed his hand against the side of her face.

She turned to look at him and blushed. "Why are you saying all these things?"

"Because I love you." He replied.

Taby stared at him and she let a single tear fall from her eye.

Without hesitating John cupped her face and kissed her softly and Taby gladly returned the kiss.

**A/N: so what did you think? review and let me know :)**


	20. Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep

**A/N: im backkk with an update to this story :)...damn i haven't updated since september! im sorry i left you guys hanging like that....but i promise this story will be updated sooner. so here's the next chapter and i hope you enjoy! :)**

Taby pulled back from the kiss and looked at John. "What was that for?" She asked shyly

He smirked. "People in love do things like that."

She blushed even more and John thought it was cute.

After that very intimate moment John helped Taby with her bath and then afterwards he helped her get dress.

* * *

"Becca!"

She turned to see who was calling her. "Oh hi Randy."

"Uh, hey. So what's up?"

"I was actually on my way back to the hotel."

"Oh, so do you need a ride or anything?"

"No it's fine; I'll just take a cab."

"Don't me ridiculous; we're both going there anyway, come on, what's the harm?"

She hesitated before responding. "Um, ok then."

Randy smiled and then they both made their way to the exit.

Randy figured that if he was nice, he could get back in Becca's good graces and hopefully she'd forgive him.

The car ride to the hotel was extremely quiet and Becca felt so awkward being there with Randy. They were ok now but she still didn't forget what he put her through. And if he thought that this would help, then he was mistaken.

* * *

"Thanks for your help. I can't wait to start doing things on my own again." She said.

"It's no problem." He smiled. As much as John wanted Taby to get better he did enjoy helping her and that kiss in the bathroom was an added bonus.

Taby attempted to get up off the couch and she almost fell to the ground if John hadn't caught her in time. He smirked. "You should stop trying to do that."

"I'm practicing."

"Practicing what? Falling flat on your face?"

"Nooo, I'm trying to see if I can stand up."

"Well you've tried plenty of times and you still can't. Taby you're going to hurt yourself."

"Ha! Hurt myself. Been there, done that."

"Besides, your doctor has recommended a physical therapist to help. I'll call him for you tomorrow."

"I fucking hate my life! I wish I could just live a normal one, but no, I have to deal with this fucking bullshit. I can't take it anymore!" She yelled out in frustration.

"And you have every right to be mad, but things always work out in the end." He assured her.

"Ohhh mad is not the word! And when it comes to my life, things never fucking work out. I tried telling myself that life would get better and then that fucking asshole had to come back."

"You mean the one who did this."

Taby held in her tears. "Life was so perfect back then. God I wish I could just go back and..."

"I don't."

"What?"

"I wish we couldn't go back. Taby I'm glad I met you. And even though all this had to happen in order for us to meet, I'm glad we did."

Now the tears started falling. And she quickly wiped them away as they fell.

"He's still out there, and he's going to come back." She sounded frightened.

"He's not going to hurt you anymore, I promise."

She looked at him. "He always finds a way John, he always does. I'm scared that this will be the last for me." Now the tears started pouring out and John moved in closer to Taby and embraced her in a hug.

"If you hadn't come home in time, I would've been dead right now." She sobbed. "He left me for dead!" She cried. "And he killed my unborn child! You have no idea what he put me through those three days John." She cried as she flashbacked to those unwanted three days.

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

She cried into his chest. "Promise?"

He pulled her closer against him and held her tighter."Promise."

* * *

With a little begging, Randy finally got Becca to let him walk her to her room. When they reached her door she turned to him.

"Thanks for the ride and thanks for walking me. You didn't have to."

"I wanted too." He smiled.

She faked a smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Becca."

She closed the door behind her and headed straight to the bathroom to shower. After she got out and got dressed she went over to the couch.

Becca relaxed back on the couch and began to watch TV. She was supposed to call Taby but it was too late for that, so she decided she would call in the morning.

Soon her mind drifted off and she started thinking about Randy. She knew what he was trying to do. But it wasn't going to work; not this time. She did remember what Taby said though about how she should just forgive and forget and take Randy back because if she didn't some girl was gonna come and take her place.

* * *

Chris layed on his small, hard bed they gave him as he stared up at the ceiling. He was thinking of ways he was going to make Taby suffer. Should he run her over with a car? Should he set her on fire? Should he tie her up and do the same thing he did to her the last time? Oh some many possibilities! His sickened mind was flooded with these disturbing ideas and he smiled every time he thought of one.

He laughed to himself as he remembered there last meeting together. Poor thing thought she was safe. That was how Chris planned things though; he'd let her live her life for a while thinking he was gone forever and then all of a sudden surprise her with an unwanted visit. It worked every time and he absolutely loved her reaction.

As far as that Cena boy goes, Chris will kill him and Taby will be there to watch. Oh wouldn't that be fun, he thought. Or maybe he could kill Taby first and have John watch; he'd have to think about it. Well he was going to be here for a while so he had plenty of time to do all of his thinking.

**A/N: so did you guys like it? get them reviews rolling in :)**


	21. Looking Like Danger

**A/N: what's good ppl? yeah i know i suck with updates and i apologize for that but this chapter is pretty interesting if might say so myself...now bare with me and the ending part because i know that what happens is probably not very realistic but it's my story and i tried my best okk :) so with that said ENJOY :)**

Taby and John had just arrived at their apartment. John had taking Taby to the rehab center to do her physical therapy. She had been going for about three weeks and was making progress. She was now able to use her arms a little bit; enough to feed herself and shower herself, thank God, cuz having John help her with those things was more then awkward.

"So do you wanna watch a movie or something?" John asked and then his cell phone started to ring.

He put it on speaker and answered it. "Yes Randy."

"Dude what's going on?"

"Nothing I just got back from the rehab center with Taby."

"Oh, so how is she doing?" Randy asked with concern in his voice.

"She's doing a lot better then before."

"That's good. So dude are you still helping her with showering and stuff?" He asked curiously and somewhat excitedly.

John looked at Taby who raised her eyebrow at him looking at him skeptically.

"Uh I...um..." John was at a loss for words. Why did he put the phone on speaker? He was such an idiot.

"So tell me man; what does she look like naked?"

Taby dropped her mouth and looked at John surprisingly.

"Randy I have to go, good bye!" John quickly ended the phone call.

He began to laugh nervously as he stared at Taby. "What a douche huh?" He asked referring to Randy.

"So this is what your conversations are like with Randy?"

"No Taby, it's not like that..." John was cut off by Taby throwing one of the pillows at him that were on the couch. The pillow didn't get very far since Taby couldn't throw very well with her arms being injured and all.

"All you men are the same!" With the assist from her crutches Taby slowly hopped her way to her bedroom.

John followed her. "Taby I'm sorr..." And she slammed the door shut on his face. "Nice one John." He said to himself.

Taby stared at her bed about to walk over and then a sudden flashback hit her. She pictured herself lying on the bed helpless while Chris had his way with her. She shivered at the thought and quickly tried to block the unwanted images from her head, but had no such luck. As fast as she could turn around, she did and unlocked and opened the door to see John standing there with his arm up and his hand in a slight fist, like he was about to knock on the door.

He saw the look on her face and instantly asked if she was alright. "Hey, you ok? What happened?"

"I can't go in there, John."

"What? In your bedroom?"

"I can't go in there! I just...I can't...I...can't..." She started to hold back her tears.

John put his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly, trying to get her to calm down. "Shh, it's ok, you don't have to. It's ok, I'm right here."

Taby relaxed against his chest and felt more uncomfortable then she ever thought possible. She felt so safe when she was around John.

* * *

Becca walked out of her office and when she turned around she was startled.

"Randy, you scared me."

"Sorry, didn't mean to."

Becca looked at him and Randy just smiled. "Is there...is there uh something I can help you with?" She asked. She was beginning to think he was running into her like this on purpose.

"Oh right. Yeah, actually I wanted to ask you if you wanted to um, if you know?...You wanted to..."

Becca thought back to what Taby said and decided that maybe this might be the second chance for herself and Randy.

"Randy, do you wanna go out for coffee sometime?"

His jaw dropped. "Really?"

She nodded her head.

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

"You're seriously asking me to have coffee with you?"

"Yes, Randy!"

"Wow! I um, I don't know what to say..."

"Just say yes."

"Yes! Of course." He grinned.

"Ok then. So how about tomorrow at Starbucks; sounds good?"

"Perfect" He grinned even more, if that was possible.

* * *

Taby and John were still in the same position, with John's arms around her, with him calmly rubbing her back.

She pulled away from him a little and looked up.

"I'm sorry." She replied quietly.

"For what?"

"For this...for everything. I'm such a wuss. I can't even stay in my own room."

"It's not your fault, none of this is."

* * *

It was a night shift, so only two officers were on duty at this hour, Officer Jordan Deere and Officer Joe Knight. Officer Knight had left for a few moments so only Officer Deere was there.

"Michaels, you have a call." The officer informed Chris.

"Gee, I wonder who it could be." He replied sarcastically.

The policeman opened the cell door with the keys and gestured for Chris to get out.

"Come on let's go." The policeman said impatiently.

Chris smirked and kicked the officer right in the private area. He fell to his knees and held is 'area'. "Son of a bitch!" The cop shouted in pain.

Chris kicked the officer plenty more times and grabbed his gun from him.

"Tsk tsk tsk, it's a wonder how people like you get a job like this." He snarled and then shot the officer in the chest.

"Taby baby I coming for ya." He smirked sadistically.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later Officer Knight arrived at the station. He opened the door and was shocked at the site in front of him. "Fuck! Joe man, can you hear me?"

He called an ambulance quickly and while he waited for it for to come, he stayed at his partner's side. The ambulance came and the paramedics rushed him inside, making sure to keep the officer stable.

Soon Officer Knight remembered something. "Shit!" He opened a draw from the desk and rummaged through some papers until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed the phone receiver and dialed the number that was on the piece of paper he was holding.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this John Cena?"

"This is he."

""Mr. Cena I'm Officer Joe Knight calling from the station. I have some really bad news, Christopher Michaels just escaped."

"What the fuck? How the hell did you people let that happen? Where is he?" John was pissed off, scared, nervous and a whole lot of emotions were running through him.

"John, wants wrong?" Taby asked frightened.

"Mr. Cena we'll be doing the best that we can to find Mr. Michaels. But in the mean time please keep Miss. Kahlon safe. I will call you if something changes." Officer Knight replied.

"Yes you do that!" John replied angrily and he through his cell phone across the room. What the hell was wrong with these people? How could they let a cold hardened criminal just escape like that? "Damn it!"

"John your scaring me. Who was that?"

John looked at Taby. He saw the frightened look on her face and decided it was better not to say anything. "It's nothing." He lied.

**A/N: soo did you guys like it? review plzzz :)**


	22. Protect

**A/N: heyyy! here's another update for you :) i want to thank everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited and alerted the story so far....it means a lottt to me :D...so this next chapter isn't very eventful but i assure you there's lots more to come! XD**

The next morning John had gotten up early to go find some new apartments because he definitely had to get Taby as far away from Chris as possible. He found some good ones but decided he'd show Taby them too so she could help pick one out.

Last night was one of the worst nights possible. Finding out that son of a bitch had escaped was the icing to a horrible day. John figured he'd head back home and tell Taby about his plans of them finding a new place, but of course he wouldn't tell her why he wanted to move.

* * *

Taby woke up and noticed that John wasn't there. She had fallen asleep on the couch last night because there was no way in hell she was going to go back in that room. She doesn't even know how she made it through the other night's in there. She slowly sat up and grabbed the remote and turned the T.V on. She started flipping through the channels but wasn't really paying attention to what was on because her mind flashed back to last night. John was acting really weird after he got that phone call. He even looked a little...scared too, but John assured her everything was alright, so she figured she'd trust him, even though she had a gut feeling that something horrible was happening or going to happen. But that was always like Taby, she always prepared for the worst. But can you blame her? Her life wasn't exactly all cupcakes and lollipops. Before she could go any further with her thoughts her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Tabs I think I made the worst mistake."

Taby giggled. "Well good morning to you too. Becca I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"Oh yes it is, I invited Randy for coffee this morning."

"Oh my God! Becca that is just so bad! I'll call 911!" She replied sarcastically. "Becca would you chill? It's just coffee."

"I can't, I'm nervous."

"About what?"

"Hellooo? Randy!"

"Oh right! But I'm sure things are gonna go smoothly."

"Ah I hope so!"

"What are you getting so worked up for?"

"I mean after everything we've been through it's kinda weird you know?"

"Oh I get you; trust me."

"So how's everything back home?"

"Oh God! Don't get me started. It's just been a nightmare! But last night John got this weird phone call."

"John got a phone call? Nooo! There should be a law against that!"

"Shut up! It was weird because he looked..."

"What? He looked what?"

"Well...he looked kind of...scared, and now I'm worried."

"I'm sure it was nothing." Becca assured her.

"I hope so." She sighed.

Soon John walked through the door. "Becs I gotta go I'll talk to you later."

"Ok then, bye."

After she shut her cell phone closed she spoke to John.

"So where have you been?"

"Just out, looking at some apartments."

"Apartments, why?" She asked curiously

"I think it's time we move out of this place. Don't you? I mean we can get a bigger place, that way we'll have more room and stuff."

"So you just decided this?" She raised her eyebrow suspiciously at him

"Mhmm."

"Oh jeez John I'm not stupid! Now tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing."

She glared at him.

"Nothing, I swear." He said once again.

You're lying."

"I'm not."

"You got a really weird phone call last night and now you're telling me you want to move and you expect me to believe the two have nothing common with each other?"

"I just told you why I wanted us to leave."

"John I've had people lie to me my whole life, please don't be one of them."

"You really want to know then?"

She nodded.

He sighed heavily and then spoke. "I want to...I want to keep you...keep you safe."

She looked him worriedly. "Safe? Safe from what?"

"Just safe."

"John what aren't you telling me."

He went up to her and cupped her face in his hands. "I promise that I will never let anything bad happen to you, ever."

* * *

"I'll have a french vanilla iced coffee please." Becca told the waitress.

"And I'll just have a regular coffee, black; thanks."

"Coming right up." The waitress said and then left.

"Regular black coffee? Well aren't you the spontaneous one." Becca teased, trying to lighten up the mood. She was nervous as hell but she made sure it didn't show.

Randy chuckled. "Yeah, well what can I say, I'm a daredevil."

She giggled. "So um how's work?"

"It's going good I guess, my shoulder's just been nagging me."

"Maybe you should have that checked out."

"I will; eventually."

"So?"

"So?"

There was a long pause and then their orders arrived; they thanked the waitress.

Becca started sipping on her iced coffee whilst Randy tried to find the words to speak.

"Becca?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him confusingly. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know actually, I just feel like I have to. I mean I apologized a hundred times already for what I put you through but I still know it's not enough. I just hope we can still be friends."

"I thought we were friends." She smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She smiled once again. This was a lot easier than she thought. Maybe things could work out for them.

He grinned. "Great."

"So have you talked to John lately?"

"Yeah, yesterday actually. Him and Taby are doing fine."

"I called Taby earlier today and she seemed worried."

"About?"

"I don't know really. John got a phone call last night that she's concerned about."

"Well who was the phone call from?"

Becca shrugged her shoulder's. "I don't know."

* * *

The red colored piece of junk Honda pulled up and stopped. He watched the window of a certain apartment for any movement. There she was, beautiful as ever; he smiled. Soon someone else walked into his view, he scoffed. There was that John boy again. Man wasn't he going to enjoy killing those two. And the best part was that they had no idea what to expect. John thinks he can protect Taby from anything, well guess again.

**A/N: so did you guys like it? reviewsss plzzz :D **


	23. Sweet Dreams

**A/N: okk so this chapter is kinda short but i hope you guys enjoy it anyway :) **

**p.s thanks to those who review :)**

_John deepened the kiss as Taby wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him as close to her as possible. He moved away from her lips and went towards her neck, he caressed her neck with his lips as Taby sighed in pleasure. She shifted her neck to give him better access and John continued to kiss suck and lick her neck. He began to move downwards and as he did so he made a trail of kisses all down her stomach. He kissed the inside of her thigh and then slowly moved back up to her lips. With their lips still attached, John turned her over and now Taby was on top. Now with it was her turn to pleasure him. She started an attack on his neck with her lips and John sighed, letting her know he was enjoying this. He rolled her back over and was now staring at her. He loved the sight of her, she looked so heavenly, he thought. _

_She smiled timidly. "What?"_

"_I love you so much."_

"_I love you too." She brought his lips down towards hers and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. _

_John then began to embrace her neck with his lips once more. Taby said his name in pure bliss, giving John the satisfaction. _

"_Oh, John."_

"_John."_

"_John."_

"John!"

John instantly sat up from his bed.

"Hurry up, we have to go look at some new apartments." Taby said.

"Oh right, yeah yeah I'll be ready in a sec." He rubbed his face with his hands

Taby looked at John. He was sweating like crazy and his face looked flush. "What the hell were you dreaming about?"

* * *

Becca was at the arena now, doing some paperwork. Yesterday wasn't as bad she thought it would be, and she was worried for nothing. Her and Randy had talked for about two hours and things seemed to flow smoothly between them but she made sure not to let her guard down. Randy was still a player in her book and she made sure she was careful.

She started thinking about that phone call Taby said John received. She thought about who the potential caller might be, but then thought against it. There was no way in hell the call was _him. _She pushed those thoughts aside and continued with her work.

* * *

John and Taby had just gotten back from driving around, looking for apartments. They found a couple good ones but they were going to wait until Becca and Randy came back home so they all could decide on one.

Taby started to head for the kitchen to get something to drink; she asked John if he wanted anything, when he said no she continued to the kitchen. She went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water from it. She closed the fridge and when she turned back around she was startled because John was right in front of her.

"Whoa."

"Sorry. I was just..." John didn't finish his sentence because he was too busy being aroused from standing so close to Taby.

"Did you ah, did you want something?" She asked quietly. She was taken aback by his large body being so close to her.

"_You_." He thought.

"John? John, are you alright?" She asked him

"Um not really." He admitted honestly

"What's the matter?"

"_What's the matter? I'll tell you what's the matter! The fact that there's this extremely beautiful girl I'm living with and I love her so freaking much and I can't do anything about it_."

"Um John?"

John snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Taby. "Huh? You were saying something?"

"Ugh, never mind." She walked away from him, water bottle in hand.

"Tabs wait."

She turned to him. "What?"

"Ok so you know living with you has been really hard for me right?"

"It has?"

"Well yeah. I mean I love you and I want to be with you..."

"John." She cut him off.

"No wait let me finish. And you know that I love you and you love me too...well at least I think you do. You haven't actually said it yet other than that one time when we both said it but yeah anyways I just want to be with you and be _with _you."

Taby was speechless. She never really knew how much John loved her. Of course she knew he did, cuz he told her many times. She just didn't realize how much. She didn't know what to say or do.

John stared back at her and when he didn't get a response he walked away.

* * *

"And here's the key to you're room, Mr. Michaels." The landlord said

"Thank you very much." He responded and he took the keys from the landlord's hand. "So what happened to the people that used to live here?"

"I don't know. It's like they vanished." The landlord responded

"Well that's too bad."

Chris opened the door with the key that was given to him. He walked into his new apartment and smiled happily. How cool was this, he thought. Here he was in the same exact building as Tabatha and she had no idea. What was even better was that his apartment was right next door to hers. Of course he didn't plan it that way. And what were the odds of the previous tenants moving out? Well maybe he had a little something to do with it. But it wasn't like he was planning on stalking the happy couple and killing them on their way back home. They just so happened to be in a dark alley and he just so happened to be there and have a knife on him. It was the wrong time, wrong place for them. Oh well at least they died together. Chris was ecstatic. He loved how everything was working out for him. Everything had been in his favor and he was enjoying every second of it. He was so close to Taby, yet so far.

**A/N: so did you like it? reviewsss plzz :)**


	24. The Right Stuff

**A/N: ppl what's going on? so i had my tooth extracted today and i wrote this chapter high off painkillers :O(((don't worry i aint a junkie or anything like that)))...i don't own anyone in this story except the OC's...although i wish I owned New Kids on The Block :D and with that said i hope you enjoy :)**

Taby was in the living room watching TV, while John was out doing the final paperwork for their new apartment. They both found an apartment they liked and Randy and Becca both agreed. So it was just matter of time before they would be able to move in. Thank God they found an apartment this quickly because Taby couldn't stand living here much longer. It just brought back horrible memories she wanted to forget forever.

For the past couple of days things have been very awkward between her John; not like they weren't before. She felt bad she didn't respond to what John said to her the other day. But what was she going to say? Of course she loved him back and she told him before; she just couldn't say it again. She didn't want to go down that road again. The last time she went down that road it didn't end so well.

She thought about her past and it was a miracle she was still alive. She started to tear up as she thought about everything she had to go through and everything Becca had to go through because of her. And now John was a part of it and everything was just so fucked up! Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud ruckus coming from next door.

"Hey, buddy can you keep it down in there please?" She politely shouted through the wall

* * *

Ah that voice; that sweet, beautiful voice. Chris hadn't heard it in a while and damn it was just as amazing as ever! He stood there as he let the sound of her voice repeat in his head over and over and over again. Chris knew Taby was home alone and if he wanted to he could go over there right now but he wasn't quite ready yet. He wanted everything to go perfectly.

* * *

Randy and John had finished up whatever they had to do and they were now heading back home. Randy had taken a day off from work so he and John could get everything all set for their new apartment.

"So how's Taby?"

"Man, I don't even wanna go there."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Things are just so fucked up right now! Not like they weren't before, but things seem to be getting worse rather than getting better."

"What do you mean?"

"I told her I loved her again and I just..."

"What did she say?"

"She didn't say anything."

"John, you gotta realize Taby went through hell and back. She has a lifetime of terrible memories that are going to be with her for forever."

"I know that. I just wish there was something I could do, you know? I feel so useless. And on top of all of that, the fucking asshole escaped." John replied angrily

"What?! You mean that bastard who did all that shit to Taby escaped? How the fuck did that happen?"

"I have no fucking clue! That's why I need to get Taby away and keep her safe."

"Does she know?" Randy asked

"Nooo! She's already terrified enough. I don't want to scare her anymore."

"Do the cops have any idea where he might be?"

"They said they'll call me as soon as they find out anything."

"Dude you know if there's anything I can do..."

"I know, thanks man."

* * *

Taby ate the last of her sandwich and had just drank the last of her soda. She was trying to find something on T.V but as always there was nothing on. She went over to the DVD collection they had and grabbed her _New Kids on the Block_ greatest hits DVD. She put it in, went back over to the couch and sat back down and relaxed as she watched the music videos of her favorite boy band. Watching these guys was definitely the right stuff (no pun intended).

As she continued to sing along and bob her head to the music, John and Randy walked through the door. They both looked at each other and then broke out in the famous _Right Stuff _dance.

"_Oh, oh, oh the right stuff."_ The guys sang and danced in unison and then bust out laughing afterwards. And Taby couldn't help but laugh either.

"You guys are idiots."

"I always wanted to be in a boy band." Randy said.

John and Taby both looked at him. "What?" They laughed

"Yeah, I think It'll be cool. It would be called _The Legend Killers_."

"Very original." John spoke.

"And I would be known as _sexy_."

"Sexy?" Taby questioned.

"Yeah, like you know how _The Spice Girls_ have their nicknames. What are they again? Grumpy spice, sneezy spice, happy spice, or something like that."

John and Taby were laughing hysterically. "Wow Randy, I sure did miss you."

"Aww, I missed you too." Come over here and give sexy spice a hug."

Taby giggled and then made her way over to Randy and embraced him in a hug.

"How you holding up?" He whispered in her ear.

"I'm scared." She replied against his chest, for only him to hear.

"Uh, John? You mind if I talk to Taby alone for a second?"

"No, sure. I'm just gonna grab something to eat." John answered and then left.

"Tabs I think you should tell John how you really feel."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. John is so in love with you and I know you love him just as much."

She looked up at him and blinked the tears away. "I can't." She sobbed

"Why not?"

"I'm too scared. I don't want to go through that again." She sobbed once more

"Trust me, this time will be a lot different."

"I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love again after what happened the last time."

"This won't be like the last time. John really cares about you."

"That's what _he_ said."

"_He_ is an asshole. Tabs I swear if could I would kill that fucking dick head with my bare hands."

"When did you become so amazing?" She asked slightly smiling.

"I've always been amazing." He smirked.

She giggled. "You're such an ass but I love you anyway." She hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her

"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head

**A/N: so did you guys like it? review plzzz :)**


	25. Finally

**A/N: what's good ppl? so here's the latest chapter and i hope you guys enjoy! :)**

**p.s thanks to those who read and review...you guys are amazinggg :) **

John came back to the apartment with a box of pizza and buffalo wings.

"Yes, food!" Randy got up from the couch and went over and grabbed himself a slice of pizza.

"Taby, aren't you gonna eat something?" Randy asked with his mouth full

"I just ate a sandwich so I'm not really hungry." She replied

"Ok then; more for me." He said grabbing another slice. He then glanced at his watch

"Oh shit I gotta go." He quickly grabbed his jacket and put it on.

"Where are you going?" Taby asked him

"I gotta head to the airport for my flight back to North Carolina."

"You're leaving so soon? But you just got here."

"I know, but I gotta head back. I'm lucky Vince let me have today off."

"I'll see you later man." John spoke.

"Yeah, bye Randy." Taby got up from the couch and went over and hugged him.

"I'll see ya later Tabs, John." Randy walked out the door and then closed it. He turned around and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh my bad; I'm sorry man." He apologized

The other man just looked at him with a death stare, opened the door to the next apartment and he shut the door behind him.

"Okkk then?" Randy said then made his way downstairs.

* * *

Chris leaned back against the door and sighed furiously. So that was Randy Orton? That was the jackass that was dating his sister and John's best friend? He'd deal with him later but for now his focus was on Taby. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a Coor's Light from the fridge. He unscrewed the bottle and took a swig of his beer.

* * *

Taby was sitting at the kitchen table by herself trying to figure out what to do. She wanted to come clean and tell John everything about her past. She got up from the chair and slowly made her way into the living room where John was reading the latest edition of Sports Illustrated.

"John?" She spoke softly.

"Hmm?" He asked without taking his eyes off the magazine

"I'm ready."

He put the magazine down on the table, and looked at her confusingly.

Taby noticed his look. "I'm ready to tell you everything; about my past, about Chris...everything."

"Are you sure? I mean you don't have to if you don't..."

"No, I want to. You have a right to know."

She walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. "This is really hard for me, you know that right?" She stared at him

"I know." He squeezed her hand letting her know it was ok.

"I met Chris when I was fourteen and he was eighteen. He came down to visit Becca one day and she introduced us. Her parents are divorced and Chris lived with his dad back in Boston." Taby paused for a moment and then started laughing to herself

"What's so funny?" John asked

"Just the fact that I always seem to fall for Boston boys. Anyway, the three of us used to hang out all the time. He spent the whole summer with us that year and by the end of the summer I really really liked him. Of course I didn't tell him that since I was a freshman and he had just graduated high school. After he left, I kept telling Becca how much I liked him and I guess he felt the same way too because he told Becca he liked me but he thought it would've been weird if he told me that. After that he would drive down every weekend to see me and we just started dating from there. Everyone was totally against our relationship...well everyone except Becca. My mom hated everything I did and my dad was out of the picture. Now you see why I never mention them. God, Chris was the sweetest guy, I seriously thought he was the most amazing person ever. He made me feel like I was the only person in this world and I didn't think I could ever love someone so much."

John looked at Taby with a shocked facial expression.

"Yeah I know it's pretty surprising." She spoke

"Anyway, I dropped out of high school and moved in with him a year later. I thought we'd be together forever. Ha! Forever didn't last too long. And for the record, moving in with him was the worst mistake of my life. Things were so good in the beginning and then it all went downhill from there."

"Anytime I would go out, he'd accuse me of cheating on him; so he banned me from leaving the house. You believe that bullshit? He _banned _me! Then he said I couldn't have friends anymore. He told me he was doing this because he loved me. And me being the idiot that I was, believed him. I believed everything he told me. And when he used to slap me and then apologize right after and he would say it was a mistake and it would never happen again; I believed him. I was so scared of him at this point but I was too afraid to leave."

"Sometimes he'd come home drunk; have his way with me and then just leave me there." Taby looked up at John as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "You know my first time was when he was so drunk, I don't even think he remembers it. I just remember lying there, crying, waiting for it to be over. Then it became a habit. He would come home everyday and demand sex. And when I wasn't willing, he'd beat me so bad that I wasn't able to move and once again he'd just have his way with me."

"He got arrested a few times because of this and soon as he was out the nightmare began again. "Everyday." She sobbed. "It would happen everyday. He made me have two abortions while I was with him and I had one miscarriage. I figured if I was carrying his child the beatings would stop, but he didn't care. Pregnant or not pregnant I was still going to punish. I became pregnant a couple months before I moved here and this time I wanted to keep the baby. I was so happy and I eventually told Becca about everything and she came and got me the next day. I left while he was at work and I haven't seen him since. And I moved here hoping my life would change for the better."

"There now you know everything." And with that said she got up from the couch and went back into the kitchen.

John stayed back, trying to take in everything Taby just told him. He didn't know whether he should follow her into the kitchen and tell her what was on his mind or if he should just stay here and let me Taby have some time to herself. He decided to go out for a little bit.

* * *

Becca was in front of Randy's hotel room ready to knock on the door when someone said something to her.

"Looking for me?"

"Randy, hi. I was just wondering how things were back home. How's Taby...and John?"

"Tabs is doing fine. She looks a lot better then she did before. And she can do the things on her own now which is good, and John? Well John is just John."

"So how's Taby _and _John?"

"Taby and John together? Yeah they're not doing so good, then again they never were."

"I just wish Taby would tell John how she really felt about him." They both said in unison

* * *

Taby went back into the living room and noticed John wasn't there. She figured he probably went out to get some fresh air and to try and take in everything she had told him. She was kind of relieved after she told him about her past. Her life always sucked, but meeting John was actually the best thing that has happened to her in a really long time. Her thoughts were interrupted by knocking on the door and she figured it was John so she didn't bother to get up to answer it.

She turned on the T.V and started flicking through the channels when more knocking came from the door and she got up to go answer it.

"What the hell John? You have a key; use it."

Taby opened the door and when she saw who was standing in front of her, she instantly regretted opening the door.

"Hey baby, miss me?"

Chris took the bat that he was holding in his hand and lashed Taby over the head with it causing her to fall to the floor. He picked up an unconscious Taby from the ground and threw her over his shoulder and he made his way out the building.

"Finally."

**A/N: so did you like it? review plzzz :) and im kinda curious, who's ur favorite character in _Roommates_?**

**oh and stayed tune for the sequel of _Innocence_ titled _Guilty Pleasures_ :)**


	26. The Nightmare Begans, Again!

**A/N: hey ppl! what's going on? so this chapter isn't much but i promise there's more to come! so i noticed more ppl like Randy in the story....he is pretty amazing though :)**

**i wanna thank everyone who's read and reviewed...seriously guys you're amazing :) you have no idea how much i appreciate it! when you review it motivates me to update...so keep reviewing XD **

**oh yeah a million points to_ jcwwefanatic_ for saying that she was happy for Chris lmao :D **

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Becca asked Randy as the two walked down the hallway and to her office. She had to give Randy his schedule for the overseas tour the WWE was planning on doing.

"A whole bunch of nothing."

"Maybe we can go see a movie or something, if you want to. I mean if you don't wanna..."

"Yeah, yeah sure. A movie sounds good."

She smiled. "Good. So what do you wanna see?"

"I kinda wanted to see that _Hannah Montana _movie." He said which caused Becca to laugh

"You are very strange Randy Orton."

"What? Her songs are catchy; y_ou get the best of both worlds_...umm _blah blah blah then you rock out the show_."

Becca continued laughing as she struggled to say her next sentence. "I was kinda hoping we could go see _X-Men_."

"That's good too."

"Ok then, seven tonight?" She spoke and then handed Randy his schedule

"Perfect; and thanks, I'd seriously be lost if I didn't have you to take care of all my scheduling and what not."

"No problem, it's what I get paid for." She grinned

"I gotta quick match, but after that we can go."

"Alright then; good luck on your match."

"Thanks." He opened the door and started to make his way out the room

He turned around to see what she wanted and Becca began to walk towards him. She stood up on her tippy toes and leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. She pulled back and smiled. Randy grinned from ear to ear as he walked out the door.

* * *

John arrived home and when he looked around he noticed Taby was no where to be found. He walked around the apartment, checking every room.

"Taby?!"

"Taby?!"

"Taby?!" He shouted once more

"Where the hell could she have gone?"

* * *

Taby began to stir as she slowly opened her eyes. She instantly felt pounding in her head and she brought her hand up and touched her forehead, she felt a bump and when she looked at her hand there was a little bit of blood. She suddenly realized she was in what looked like an old abandoned building

"Oh no, no no no! Oh God please don't let this be happening." She cried. She struggled to put her hand inside her pocket to try and get her cell phone

"Looking for this?" Chris said waving her cell phone in front of her

"Please let me go Chris." She pleaded

"It's funny how things work out." He smirked and then started walking towards her

"Why are you doing this?" She sobbed, backing away from him

"Why? Because I love you." He traced his finger all down her neck and between her breast.

She turned away, trying to avoid his contact.

"I'm pretty sure John is worried about you, why don't we call him and let him know you're in safe hands."

"John? Please don't hurt him."

Chris scrolled through Taby's phone book and finally found John's number; he pressed talk.

* * *

John looked at his cell phone and quickly answered seeing it was Taby that was calling.

"Taby!"

"Guess again."

"Who the hell is this?"

"John, buddy don't you recognize my voice?"

John realized who it was. "Listen you little shit, if you lay one hand on Taby..."

"Too late. God she feels good."

"Fucking bastard! I am going to hurt you!"

"Bye bye John."

"Fuck!" John yelled out in anger.

He went through his phone looking for the number he wanted.

* * *

"Can I have a medium popcorn and a large sprite please." Becca told the woman who worked at the concession stand. She went into her purse when she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Becca, it's John. We have a problem."

"What? What kinda problem? What's wrong?" Becca asked worriedly

"What's going on?" Randy asked noticing her expression

"It's Taby. She uh...well I don't really know how to tell you this but Chris has her."

"What?!?! John how the fuck could you let this happen?! You're so stupid! You were supposed to be with her at all times!"

"I know, I know and I'm really sorry and I swear I'll find her."

"John you need to find Taby and fast! You have no idea what Chris is capable of."

* * *

"What's going on Becca? What's this about Taby and Chris?" Randy asked with concern in his voice

"It's Taby; Chris...Chris has her."

"What?! Oh man, we gotta get home ASAP."

Randy started heading for the exit and stopped when he realized Becca hadn't moved. He ran up to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Taby; what if she's? What if she's...dead?" She looked up at Randy, tears forming in her eyes

"Hey, stop thinking like that. We are going to find her."

"No you don't understand. Chris is a dangerous man. You have no idea what he's capable of. The last time was bad enough so there's no guessing what he could do to her now."

* * *

"How the hell did you get out of jail anyway?"

"Don't worry about that. What matters is that we're both here and we're going to be together forever." He grinned devilishly

"Fuck you!" She spit in his face

He wiped off his face and stared at her furiously. "You bitch!" He slapped her hard across the face and she fell to the floor.

Chris kneeled down next to her and he squeezed her face between his hand. "Oh I am going to have fun with you." He smirked and then kicked her in the stomach

Taby laid help less on the floor in pain. She was living her nightmare all over again and this time she had feeling it wasn't going to end well.

**A/N: so did you like it? i promise it gets better**

**oh and for the record i have nothing against Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana... i happen to watch her show and some of her songs are pretty good...i love _The Climb_**

**_reviewss plzz :)_**

* * *


	27. Kiss of Death

**A/N: hi ppl! sorry i took kinda long to update! so i have to ask you guys a favor...do any of you know how to make banners for stories? id love for one of you guys to make one of them banner things for _Innocence_ and _Roommates :)_ so if ur interested let me know plzz :) **

**p.s hope you enjoy! :)**

Taby looked around the room, trying to find a way to escape. She scanned the room with her eyes and came across a window and she walked over to it. She pushed against the glass, trying her hardest to open it but had no such luck.

"Come on! Open! Open up you piece of shit!" She yelled in frustration

She looked around trying to find something to break the window glass with. She noticed a bunch of bricks lying around and she went over and grabbed one. Taby smashed the brick against the glass repeatedly until the glass shattered to pieces. She jumped up and down a few times until she finally got to the ledge and she quickly yet carefully jumped out the opening. When her feet touched the ground, Taby sighed with relief.

She stood up and looked around and when she saw where she was she started to tear up.

"Oh God please don't let this be happening!"

Taby was outside, but she couldn't go anywhere. She was surrounded by walls. Every corner she turned to was just the outside walls of the building.

"Going somewhere?" Chris asked and before Taby could respond Chris hit her over the head with the brick. He didn't hit her so hard as to kill her but he hit her hard enough for her to be knocked out unconscious for a while. He then grabbed her legs and dragged her back over to the window opening.

* * *

"So do you have any leads so far?" John asked officer Joe Knight.

"Well apparently a couple who lived in the apartment next to this one went missing a few weeks ago and their bodies were discovered in an alley a few miles from here."

"Ok? So what does that have to with Taby?"

"Chris was the one who rented out the apartment after the couple went missing."

"What?!?! You're fucking kidding me! So that motherfucker was living right next door to us and we had no idea?!"

"John relax; I'm sure..."

John grabbed Joe by his shirt and pushed him violently against the wall.

"Relax?! Don't fucking tell me to relax! Taby is missing and she's with a fucking maniac and God only knows what he's done to her and you're telling me to relax?!" He replied viciously.

"I'd advise you to take your hands off of me before I arrest you for assaulting an officer."

John looked at him with anger in his eyes and then let go of his shirt.

* * *

Chris stared at Taby as she laid there unconsciously wondering what his next move would be. He ripped open her shirt and brought his lips towards her breast. He then changed his mind and brought his lips back up. He decided it wasn't much fun unless she was awake. Chris unzipped and unbuttoned her pants; he brought her underwear and pants down to her ankles and then he undid his pants. He entered her hard and fast and thrusted in and out of her repeatedly as a helpless Taby laid there unaware of what the hell was going on. After he finished, he put her panties and jeans back on and then he left.

* * *

Becca stormed through the door, followed by Randy. Becca walked over to John; she stared at him dead in the eyes and then slapped him hard across the face.

"I hate you."

"Bec listen..."

"Just shut the fuck up ok? How the hell could you listen this happen?!" She yelled out in anger.

"Becca it's not his fault." Randy butted in.

"You shut the fuck up! No one was talking to you! And this is his fault. John was supposed to keep an eye on her. He was supposed to protect her and he couldn't even do that much."

John headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked him

"To find Taby." He responded

"I wouldn't advise that ."

"And who the hell are you?" Becca turned around

"I'm officer Joe Knight and I have everything under control."

"Everything under control? That's why you're ass is still here, when you're supposed to be out there doing you're fucking job." John replied. "Everything under control, my ass."

"Yo wait up." Randy said and then him and Becca followed John.

* * *

Taby slowly rolled over onto her stomach. She opened her eyes and immediately her head started pounding. The last thing she remembered was that she was in some place trapped between a wall. She cautiously sat up but then laid right back down because she felt dizzy.

Great! Now what she supposed to do? Unfortunately, Chris arrived and Taby moved back further and further away from him.

"I brought you lunch." He put the bag next to her. "There's pork fried rice and shrimp with lobster sauce. I know it's your favorite." He smirked. "See I'm not so bad after all."

"I'm not hungry." She replied quietly. In reality Taby was starving but she refused to eat anything from him. Knowing Chris he probably poisoned the food.

"Just to clarify, you're either going to eat this," He pointed to the bag, "Or you can suck my dick." He replied sensually. "Take your pick."

* * *

"Ok so where exactly are we supposed to start looking for Taby?" Randy asked as he John and Becca drove around town.

"I have no idea; but I think we should split up and then meet back up later, that way we cover more ground." Becca replied

"Good idea." John spoke. "I'll check the secluded areas; like empty buildings and warehouses, Becca you check the hospitals and hotels and Randy you check everywhere else."

"Got it." Randy answered

* * *

"Doesn't this feel like old times? Me and you." Chris had moved closer to Taby so now he was sitting right next to her, stroking her cheek with his hand.

Taby mad no eye contact with him. She shuddered from his touch and she felt very uncomfortable.

"God, you are so beautiful." He said as he moved his finger all down her breasts. He brought his lips down towards her neck and he began to caress her neck with his lips. Taby just sat there as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Chris?" She croaked.

"Hmm?" He asked as he continued the assault on her neck.

"Kiss me." She replied.

Chris looked up instantly and grinned; he leaned in and pressed his lips against Taby's. Taby leaned back, she deepened the kiss and leaned all the way back so now Chris was on top of her. They continued to kiss as Taby stroked the back of Chris's neck with her hand.

**A/N: so did you like it? reviews plzz :) and ill post the next chapter next week i promise XD**


	28. Tough Love

**A/N: omg i suck! i said i would update within a week and it took me longer than that soo im really sorry! i was just busy with finals but that's over with now thank God ! anddd i just recently went to my third New Kids on the Block concert :D :D :D and Jesse McCartney was the opening act which made it even better because he's my second favorite singer after NKOTB :D**

**p.s i still need someone to make them banners/poster things for me for my stories :) **

She deepened the kiss more; if that was even possible. Taby made if feel as convincing for Chris as it wasn't for her. She made sure one of her hands was stroking the back of his neck and she used her free to grab the brick that was next to them. She shifted her body to get better access and when she finally could reach it she brought the brick over to her. She made sure she did this very quietly and cautiously so Chris wouldn't suspect a thing.

She carefully lifted the brick up with her dominant hand and with all the strength that she had she hit the back of Chris' neck as hard as she could. Now unconscious, he fell down on top of her. Taby breathed heavily as she struggled to push him off of her. After she finally did, she sat up, looked at him and then ran as fast as she could; which wasn't very fast by the way. She walked through a set of doors and was now in a room that looked like _Freddy Krueger's _boiler room. She walked around in a panic trying to find a way out. Luckily enough she saw a door that read _EXIT _and she ran to it as quickly as possible but apparently she wasn't fast enough.

"You fucking bitch!" Chris was holding the back of his head and he came straight towards Taby; the meanest expression plastered on his face.

Scared out of her mind, she had no idea what to do as Chris continued to come towards her. Taby kept going towards the door but her legs felt like jello as she moved them. She got to the door and pushed on it, but it wouldn't open.

She kept pushing it, and pushing it, but the door would not open. "Come on! Please open! Come on, come, on!" She yelled out in frustration and anger

Chris lunged at Taby, he turned her around and pushed her violently against the door and she screamed in pain and horror.

He began choking her. "You're a cruel, cruel bitch. You actually had me going there for a second. You stupid little fuck, you're gonna pay for this." He slapped her hard across the face causing the left side of her lip to be split open.

He grabbed her arm roughly and turned her around. So know her back was against him and he had one of his arms wrapped around her neck squeezing her vigorously.

She sobbed hysterically. "Oh God, Chris please let me go; please." She pleaded

He grabbed a pocket knife from his pants and held the blade against her neck. He slightly cut the side of her neck. Taby yelled in agony as the blade of the knife cut through her skin.

"Let's go." Chris began dragging Taby back to the other room, while she struggled to get away from him. She kicked and screamed; she bit his arm and Chris let go of her.

"Fuck!"Chris yelled

Taby then proceeded to run away as quickly as possible. Chris ran faster so he caught up to her just when she was about to run through another set of doors. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back. Taby held her hair in pain.

"Ow Chris, you're hurting me." She cried

"Good." He replied sardonically

He banged her head against the wall a couple times and now she was bleeding. She fell to the floor, with her hand against her forehead. The tears just continued to flow from her eyes as she cried in pain and horror.

Chris grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her back up. Taby's back was now against the wall and Chris and her were now nose to nose.

"You're lucky I love you so much because if I didn't you'd be dead right about now. So are we going to behave ourselves now or not?" He threatened

Taby didn't respond.

He slammed his fist against the walls causing Taby to jump. She looked at him with nothing but fear in her eyes and he smirked. "That's what I thought."

* * *

"Excuse me, have you seen this girl?" Becca showed a photo of Taby to a couple that was walking by and they shook their head no.

She was outside a hospital asking anyone who walked by about Taby. She recently went in the hospital to check and see if Taby was there but unfortunately she wasnt't.

She took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed John's number.

* * *

"Hello?"

"John, I've been standing outside this hospital for about four hours and I've got nothing."

"Same here. We're the fuck could Chris have taken her?"

"I have no idea."

"Becca, hold on Randy's on the other line. Check the next hospital and call me if you find anything."

"Ok, and you do the same."

* * *

"Hello? Yeah Randy man you got anything?"

"So far nothing; things are not lucking good right now John."

"Tell me about it."

"Have you talked to Becca?"

"I just got off the phone with her; no luck from her side either."

"Alright I'll go by some stores and see if I spot anything."

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a drive around. Call me if anything."

"Will do."

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" She sobbed

"I have to go out and grab a few things so in the mean time you're going to have to stay like this."

Chris was tying Taby up so she couldn't escape. He then placed some tape across her mouth so she couldn't make a sound.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon." He smiled and then left

**A/N: so what did you think? the chapter wasn't very long i know...reviews plzz :)**


	29. Step By Step Gonna Get To You Girl

**A/N: hii guyss!!! omg i didn't even realize i haven't updated since June...i am so sorry about that! so here's the next chapter...enjoy : )**

**p.s thank you guysss sooo muchhhh for reviewing XD**

Taby stirred as she slowly opened her eyes and rolled over on to her back. She had fall asleep about an hour after Chris left. Obviously before she fell asleep she tried to escape. After struggling for that hour, she gave up and then found herself passing out. Of course it wasn't a full one hour because it was very hard to sleep with duct tape across her mouth and her hands all tied up. She was so tired. She hadn't slept since Chris kidnapped her. She forced herself to sit up. She was still tired and hungry. Boy was she hungry! She had no idea what time it was but she was pretty sure it was really late as she looked out the window and saw that it was dark out. She had been here for seven days already but it felt like seven lifetimes to her. She couldn't even imagine what else Chris was going to do to her. He finally had her and she was sure he was going to make her suffer. She wondered about John and what he was doing? Was he out there looking for her? Did he even care? What if Chris had killed him already? All these thoughts just floated around her head and she tried to ignore them; which was impossible by the way. She then wondered where Chris was. He was probably thinking of some devious plan of ways to punish her.

Speak of the devil, and the devil appears. Chris walked in, his body drenched with blood. Taby stared back at him with fear in her eyes wondering what the hell he had been doing.

"Well that was easy." Chris replied cockily.

He stared at Taby and then he looked down at his shirt. "Oh you're probably wondering what this is all about." He said as he pointed to his blood stained t-shirt.

He went over and kneeled down next to her. He brought his face close to hers as Taby turned her cheek way from him. He turned her face with his hand so now she was facing him.

"Now this might sting a little." With one quick pull Chris ripped the tape off of Taby's mouth. For Taby it felt so nice to not have that damn thing stuck to her lips.

"Now as I was saying, you're probably wondering what was I doing tonight."

"I don't care what the fuck you do!" She spat.

Chris laughed. "Trust me sweetheart, you care; well at least about my last victim."

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused

Chris went over to Taby and leaned in as close to her as possible and he whispered into her ear. "I killed John."

Taby's eyes widened and she backed away from him. "No, no, no." She sobbed quietly.

"Yes, yes yes." He answered

"Noooo!!!! No, no, no!!!! You didn't Chris!!!" She shouted. She was now crying hysterically

"It was so fun watching him beg for his life." He smirked sadistically. "God, I love my job!" He grinned devilishly.

"You're lying!!!" She shouted as tears streamed down her face.

"Am I? You see this?" Chris pointed to the blood stain on his shirt. "All John's."

"No!!! No!!! No!!! You fucking bastard!!!" Taby didn't want to believe it. Chris killed John. He killed him! Now there was no hope at all!

"You better believe it, because John is dead...dead." He repeated

"You asshole!" She cried out "No, no, why, why, why? Why Chris? Why?" She sniffed

Chris knelt back down next to her and forcefully grabbed a chunk of her hair causing Taby to slighly wince in pain. "Now you listen up you little bitch. You're only alive solely for my entertainment purposes. You see, I like to hear you scream and I love to see you beg for your life." He reached over to her neck and placed forceful kisses on it as Taby struggled to move away.

"Please just kill me, just kill me." She whimpered.

"Now where's the fun in that?" He smirked and then he stood up and made his way out the room.

* * *

Chris laughed to himself happy that Taby actually believed him. Truth was he didn't kill John...well not yet at least. He only said that to Taby so he can continue making her life hell and it was working. She was a mess and that's just how he liked it.

* * *

Randy was outside sitting on a nearby bench when John approached him.

"Hey man."

"Hi." Randy answered

"Dude you ok?" John asked

Randy looked over at John. "I'm just really worried about Tabs right now."

"Me too man, me too." John couldn't even think about Taby without crying. He tried so hard to stay strong but it was hard as hell for him.

"It's been a week already and we have no clue where the hell she is or if she's even ali..."

"Don't say it." John winced. "She's fine; ok? She's alive and we're gonna get her back."

"John man, you gotta face reality and the possibility that Taby could be de..."

"Damn it Randy don't say it!" John put his head down and put his head in his hands.

"I'm really sorry John." Randy felt horrible. What could he possibly do or say to make his best friend feel better. He knew if something like this were to happen to Becca he'd go ballistic.

"I'm gonna call that stupid ass cop one more time to see if he has any leads."

"John it's like after two; maybe you should call when he's awake."

"He'll wake up when I call him."

Randy chuckled. "Aight man; I'm pretty sure he's gonna regret he ever gave you the number to his personal line."

* * *

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered

"Yo cop; you up?"

"Huh? What?"

"Yo I need to talk to you."

"Who is this?" The tired voice croaked

"It's John, John Cena."

Joe Knight sat up and put on the lamp that was on his bedside dresser. "John it's almost three a.m. what the hell do you want?!"

"I wanna know what the 411 is on Tabatha Kahlon."

"John I already told you, when I know something you'll be the first person I tell. So far we have nothing."

"Maybe that's because your dumb ass is sleeping when you should be doing your job."

"Right; so cops can never sleep. Listen you beefed up moron I am going back to bed and if you call again I will arrest you for disturbing the peace."

"What the?! You can't do that."

"Try me."

"Good bye Jo..."

"Wait, one more question."

"What?" Joe asked impatiently

"You guys can track down cell phones and shit like that right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I called Taby a few days ago Chris answered. I was thinking maybe you can track down the phone or something."

"What the hell John?!"

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me this before? That's a pretty important detail!"

"I'm sorry I was so freaked out I guess I forgot."

"Listen, come down the station at two p.m and we'll find the location of that cell phone."

"Two pm? Why can't you do it now?"

"Because John I don't have the equipment ok? Now good bye."

* * *

Screw that, John was not going to wait until later. He figured he could find something online to help him. He went over to his laptop and flipped it open. He didn't realize how long that stupid thing took to start up. Finally with windows opened he clicked on the _Internet Explorer_ icon and he googled _tracking down cell phones. _He clicked on the first result and bingo!

* * *

Taby was sitting down with her back against the wall and her knees up against her chest. She was shivering and tears were streaming down her eyes. Chris had came by again and he untied her but what was the point? She still couldn't go anywhere. She was shaken up by the news Chris announced earlier; that he killed John. She was hoping this was all just a bad dream and she'd wake up eventually.

**A/N: so what did you think? review plzz**

**anybody got twitter? follow me lol inLOVEwithNKOTB **

**let me know ur from fanfiction and ill follow you and we can tweet : )**


	30. Time To Play The Game

**A/N: hii guys! so here's the next chapter and this one is pretty eventful so i hope you guys enjoy it! anyways i am shocked and sadden by the sudden loss of Umaga a.k.a Eddie Fatu...R.I.P Umaga :( **

"Uh hi, Yeah I'm calling because my ah, my girlfriend misplaced her phone and I was just wondering if you could track it down for me."

"Sure thing, sir. I just need the number to the phone." The lady on the other line said

"It's 212-817-1969."

"Please hold."

"Ok."

John waited for what seemed like hours but it was barely five minutes.

"Ok the address is 1231 Mac Road, Manhattan New York."

"Thank you so much!" John replied happily

"You're very welcome. Good bye."

After John hung up his phone he called Randy. After it went to voice mail he left one and then he quickly exited the apartment. He hopped into his truck and he was on his way to Manhattan.

John wanted to cry so badly. He was finally...well he was hoping he was finally going to get Taby back. So many thoughts flooded his head. What state would she be in? Was she even alive? John tried to avoid those thoughts as he continued to drive.

* * *

Becca sipped on her coffee as she filled out some paperwork. She was purposely drowning herself in work so she could avoid thinking about Taby and Randy. After their failed attempt of trying to find Taby, Becca returned back to work; not because she wanted but because she had to.

She was in her office working on the superstars schedules when a knock came at the door.

"Come in."

"Hey." Randy spoke as he entered the room.

"Hi." She looked up at him

"Um so I kinda got some big news, maybe good news."

"What is it?!" She asked anxiously

"Ok so John just left me a voice mail saying he thinks he knows where Taby is."

"What?! Where is she?!" Becca jumped out of her chair and advanced towards Randy

"He just texted Manhattan."

"Well what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"What about our jobs?"

"Screw the job!"

"I thought you'd say that. So I asked Vince for some time off for us."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled back. "Come on let's go."

* * *

Taby looked around. She wanted to make sure Chris wasn't anywhere. After she was convinced he wasn't, she slowly attempted to stand up. God, her body was in so much pain. She could barely move. After struggling forever, she finally was able to somewhat stand up. She held on to everything she could for assistance, so she was able to walk around. After taking a good ten minutes to get to the door, she opened it.

She cautiously continued to walk. She felt like if she made one wrong move she'd collapse right away. After seeing the sign that side exit, she moved faster...well attempted to move faster.

She finally got to the door and pushed it. When it wouldn't budge, she tried again. Obviously with her lack of strength, this was going to be difficult. Finally with her strongest attempt, she pushed the door open and exited.

Taby stopped and looked around. She was outside! She was finally outside! The sun in her eyes was torture but damn it, she was happy as hell! She made her way to a gate opening when she noticed a car advancing towards her.

"_Oh for God's sakes; please don't let this be happening." _She thought.

Chris got out of the car and rushed towards her as he spoke. "You fucking piece of shit! Where the fuck do you think you're going?!"

Taby backed away hurriedly. "Chris please, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She backed away some more as he came towards her. He grabbed a handful of her hair and dragged her.

She shouted out in pain. "You're hurting me!"

He slammed her against the building, which happened to be brick and he pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"You make one more sound and I swear to God I will cut your throat out." He seethed bitterly

She looked at him scared for her life and tears fell. She was so close, she thought. It was official; she was destined to suffer in life.

"Come on." He roughly yanked her back into the building. After he shut the door, he looked back at her.

He laughed amusingly. "Really Taby?! Really?! You honestly thought that it would be that easy to run away?!"

"Chris, I..." You could hear the terror in her voice.

He lunged towards her, which caused her to back into a shelf that was full of stuff. The shelf fell over and she stared at Chris with nothing but fear and panic in her eyes.

"You are going to pay for this." He boiled

Taby didn't expect what was about to happen next. Chris held her face and pressed a rough kiss on her lips. She didn't kiss back at first but after Chris bit her hard on the lip, she winced and couldn't do anything else but kiss him back.

Chris started an attack on her neck as his hands made his way to other parts of her body. Taby struggled against Chris' weight. He continued the attack on her neck, while he unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. His hands made his way to her intimate spot and she gasped loudly.

Taby pushed Chris off of her for what seemed like a second until he was back to where he was. She once again tried to push him off but failed.

"Chris stop...stop it!" She cried out.

He looked at her and smirked and then he pushed her down to the floor. She fell on her side and Chris bent down towards her and rolled her over on to her back. He ripped open her shirt and started an assault on her breasts. After he was done he quickly slid her pants off as well as his and entered her roughly. He thrusted so hard, Taby could barely take the pain. But as long as he was enjoying it, nothing else mattered.

Taby laid there motionless, tears rolling down her cheeks as Chris continued to pleasure himself. It felt like eternity until he was finally done. After finishing off, he put her pants back on and he pulled his pants back up. She was so sore, she couldn't move at all. Chris dragged her back to where he had her before. Taby just laid there and eventually she passed out.

Chris looked at her and grinned. "Told you you were going to pay."

* * *

Randy and Becca walked into their apartment and was greeted by officer Joe Knight.

"How the fuck did you get in here?"

"I picked the lock."

"Real nice." Randy replied

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I waited for John down at the station, but he was a no show."

"Oh shit, he didn't tell you?!"

"Tell me what?"

"John's on his way to Manhattan right now. He thinks he knows where Taby is."

"Is he asking for a death wish?!"

"What do you mean?" Randy questioned

"Come on, we gotta go now!" Joe rushed out the door followed by a confused Randy and Becca

* * *

John pulled up on the sidewalk and he shut off his car. He looked across the street at the old abandon building. What an original place to hold someone captive, he thought sarcastically. He got out of the car and then he quickly walked across the street. After entering the yard, he walked around the building to see if he could find an entrance. He came across a door and being as quiet as possible he pushed it open and entered.

John tried to be very silent, as he tiptoed his way around. He saw a door to the right and made his way towards it. With very little sound he opened the door and he cautiously shut it behind him. Looking around, he began to whisper.

"Taby, Taby; Taby you in here?!"

He started to walk around hectically when he finally saw something that looked like a lifeless body. John blinked the tears away and began to pray. He hoped to God, she was still alive. He ran towards her and quickly bent down. The first thing he did was check her pulse to make sure she was still alive; she was, barely, but she was; thank God.

John bust out in tears, he was basically in hysterics as he examined her body. She was knocked out cold, and her body was bloodied, bruised and battered. Her shirt was open, revealing her bra and John quickly buttoned up a few buttons so she was covered up. He looked down at her pants and noticed her pants were undone, and John knew she had been raped; maybe on more than one occasion.

He carefully began to lift her up when he felt a painful thud against the back of his head. John dropped Taby lightly, as his vision began to blur. Before he knew it, he fell to the floor.

"Let the games begin!" Chris laughed viciously

**A/N: so what did you think? reviewss plzz :)**

**R.I.P Eddie Fatu :(**


	31. Truth or Die

**A/N: hiii! omgg i haven't updated in like two months. i didn't even realize it. i am very very sorry about that! omg so i can just tell you guys how excited i am to see Bret Hart. i never watched wrestling when he was around so im very excited to see him now. well anyway here is the next chapter. hope you enjoy : )**

"So do you know where they are?" Randy asked

"Well I tracked down Taby's phone and I got an address. So I'm pretty sure that's where John and her are at." Joe answered

"I'm coming with you."

"No you're not."

"I'm definitely coming with you, dude."

"Are you trying to put yourself in danger?"

"I'm a wrestler. I'm in danger all the freaking time."

"I can't allow you to do this."

"Look, John's my best friend and Taby's like a sister; I'm coming with you."

"Randy are you sure you wanna do this?" Becca questioned

"Of course. I'll be back up." He smiled

* * *

Taby had her head down as she began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head up and regretted it instantly because now she had the worse headache. She realized she had been tied to a chair. Last thing she remembered was being raped by Chris and then passing out on the floor.

"Taby baby I have a surprise for you."

She heard Chris' unpleasant voice and looked straight ahead. Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. This was the last thing she expected. John was sitting in a chair right across from her. He was tied up and blood was dripping down the left side of his face.

"John." She wanted to yell but his name came out as a whisper. "You fucking bastard! Leave him alone!" Her throat stung as she attempted to shout.

"I do something nice for you, and this is how you thank me?" He replied as he advanced towards her.

"If you fucking touch her, I'll fucking kill you!" John exclaimed furiously

Fear ran through Taby's vein as she wondered what the hell Chris was going to do.

"Aren't you happy John is here?"

She looked at him. "Fuck you." She seethed bitterly

He smirked. "With pleasure."

Chris then began to untie Taby's hands and he grabbed her viciously by the arm and dragged her. "Let me go!" She shouted. Chris held her against him, while his hand was wrapped around her waist. She kicked and screamed and fought to break lose. He threw her to the ground and then made his way towards her pants button. Taby kicked him in the face and began to crawl away from him but he grabbed her by the feet and pulled her back towards him. He had a strong grip on her now as he undid her pants and pulled down her underwear.

"Taby!" John yelled. "Don't fucking touch her!"

He entered her roughly, as she cried out in pain. The tears that stung her eyes now began to fall. John blinked the tears away as he watched on in horror.

After he was finished, Chris pulled his and Taby's pants back up. He stood up and then stared at John. "Enjoy the show?" He smirked

* * *

Joe Knight stopped the car and then got out. "Fuck, fuck., fuck." He continuously kicked the car tire in anger.

Randy got out of the vehicle and went over to him. "What happened?"

"I just got a call from the station. They lost track of the phone."

"What do you mean lost track?!"

"Well if the phone gets like thrown into water or something we can no longer track it down. The GPS would be damaged. Fucking bastard probably knew we were getting close and he got rid of Taby's phone."

"So what the hell do we do know?"

"Well I'll check the address I got from before and we'll just start from there. It's possible they could still be there. Chris probably just got rid of the phone to confuse us.

* * *

Taby finally woke up. Chris had done something and her John had been knocked out for about an hour. When she woke up she noticed she was in a different place.

"Where are we?" John asked as he struggled to move around. It was uncomfortable being tied down to a chair.

Taby noticed Chris carrying something large but it was covered. "What is that?" She asked; panic in her voice.

"Just a little something, something." Chris begin hooking up wires and setting up some type of machine. After he was done he sighed happily. "Finally."

"What the hell is that?" John looked at the thing that was on a table.

"A lie detector machine."

"Where'd you get it?" Taby asked him.

"From a friend." He began hooking up things to Taby and John. He places somethings around their head and wrists.

"Now let's play a game; Truth or Die. And here are the rules; you lie, you die."

"You're a sick fuck." John spat.

"Relax, John. It's gonna be lots of fun." He smirked. "Ok so this is what we're gonna do. I'll ask each one of you a question and if you answer it truthfully then you're good. If not, well you'll see what happens." He grinned sadistically.

"Ladies first. Taby here's your question; do you still love me?"

Without hesitating she answered. "No."

Suddenly John was being shocked to death.

"Stop it, stop it!!! You're gonna kill him!!! Stop it!!!" Taby yelled out in horror.

Chris stopped.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Taby cried out. "You said if we told the truth it would be fine."

"I know. I just didn't like that answer. Your turn John."

John looked like he just got hit by a train. Taby looked at him tears streaming down her face. This was all her fault, she thought.

"John your question is; Are you in love with Taby?"

John stared at Taby, the answer in his eyes and then he glared at Chris. "Yes."

Once again John was getting the life shocked out of him. "You fucking bastard!" Taby screamed at Chris. "For God sakes stop it!!!"

"Why are you doing this to him?" She cried.

Chris went over to her and grabbed a chunk of her hair as she flinched in pain and he looked at her. "Because you're mine. Now it's your turn."

"Taby are you in love with John?"

Taby stared at John, and he stared back. They both knew the answer to the question. But the last time Taby told John she loved him was the first time they both said and it was when they were in that hotel room and it was so long ago.

"Answer the question Taby." Chris said

As Taby still stared at John, the tears rolling down her cheeks, her lips trembling; she answered. "Yes."

**A/N: so what did you think? review plzzz :)**

**p.s just created one of these. ask me anything XD**

**formspring(dot)me/inLOVEwithNKOTB **


	32. Never Let You Go

**A/N: heyyy guys! :) so i know this chapter is super short but I wanted to end it there. i hope you still enjoy it :) omg so who loves Justin Bieber?! i freaking love that kid. of course that's kind of inappropriate for me to say, considering he's only 16 and im 20 but hey look at Demi and Ashton :p lmao. but seriously he's a cutie and i freaking love his songs. I admit, ive got Bieber Fever :D lol enjoy the chapter :)**

**p.s check out my other story _Guilty Pleasures, _it's the sequel to _Innocence _:)**

Randy, Becca and Joe arrived at the abandoned warehouse. The three of them got out of the car and made their way to an entrance.

"Alright, you two look over there and I'll check this side out." Joe said. He then took his gun out the holster and cautiously entered the building.

Meanwhile, Randy and Becca entered through the backdoor. "Ugh, this place smells like ass." Randy said, covering nose.

Becca looked at him weirdly. "And you would know what ass smells like?"

"Hey, when you're in the ring with The Big Show the only thing you smell is ass."

Becca burst out laughing.

"We're supposed to be serious and you're making jokes."

"Just trying to lighten up the mood." He smiled

Before Becca could say something else, she noticed something on the floor. "What is that?" She pointed across the room

Randy looked and then began walking towards it; Becca followed.

Looking down, they both gasped. "Oh God. That's blood isn't it?" The fear in Becca's voice could be heard.

Randy knelt down and took a closer look at it. "Um maybe we should call Joe." He grabbed his cell out his pocket and dialed the number.

"Yeah?" Joe answered the phone

"I think we found some, some uh evidence." Randy said

"Where are you?"

"There's some boxes here and a window."

"That helps." He replied sarcastically.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Just stay right there; I'll find you."

Five minutes later Joe arrived and walked over to Randy and Becca.

"Ok so what did you find?"

Becca pointed at the floor. "Please tell me that's not blood."

Joe knelt down and examined the red stain on the floor. He looked up at them both and responded, "I'm sorry." He replied sympathetically.

"Wh...what do you mean you're sorry?!" Becca questioned

"It's blood."

"Ok? But that doesn't really mean anything right? Right?! Taby and John could still be alive." Randy said.

"With the way things are going, we can't know for sure."

"No, no, no." Becca whispered. She was scared to death. She hoped to God that Taby and John were safe.

Randy held her in his arms and began rubbing her back soothingly. "It's ok. It's gonna be ok."

She looked at him with her glossy eyes. "You don't know that for sure."

* * *

John and Taby both felt like they'd been through hell; they looked it too. Chris had been torturing them for hours and it didn't look like he was about to stop anytime soon.

"Isn't this fun? He smiled

"I'm will fucking kill you. Do you hear me? You fucking bastard, I will kill you!" John yelled furiously.

"Chris please, for God's sakes; please just stop." Taby pleaded

He went over to her and bent down next to her. Chris moved a strand of hair away from her face and began to caress her cheek as Taby tried moving away from his touch. Chris was inches away from her lips. She looked at John, he looked back at her, winked his eye and nodded.

Chris pressed his lips against hers. He started an attack on Taby's lips and she continued kissing him. As their lip lock continued, John was untying his himself from the chair. As quiet as possible, he untied one of his wrists and finally after struggling he managed to untie his other arm.

Chris pulled back and turned around. He looked at John and then stood up. John was still in the same position he was in before but Chris still went over to check on him.

John began to prepare as Chris came towards him. With one quick move he kicked Chris hard in the gut. He got up quickly from the chair and started to kick Chris continuously in the stomach.

He viciously grabbed Chris by the shirt and picked him up off the floor. "You fucking bastard! John was throwing punches left and right. The assault continued as John threw Chris against the wall; hitting him with whatever strength he had left.

After a good ten minutes and after receiving the beat down of a lifetime, a motionless Chris was knocked out on the floor.

John then ran over to Taby. He quickly untied her and then helped her stand up.

She looked at him, the tears stinging her eyes and without hesitating she fell into his arms. "John." John held her as closely as possible. "It's ok, everything's ok."

With her quivering lips, and teary eyes, she looked up at him and said, "I love you so much."

John looked at her, tears forming in his eyes. He pressed a soft, yet passionate kiss on her lips. They both pulled back and John just wrapped his arms protectively around Taby as comfortably fell against his chest. "I love you too."

"Come on, let's get out of here. "He said.

As they started to walk out, they both heard a noise. They turned around to see a bloodied, almost lifeless Chris somewhat standing up, pointing a gun at them.

"Nobody's going no where." He threatened

** A/N: so did you like it? review plzz :)**


	33. Dead and Gone

**A/N: Heyyy guysss! Holyyy crappp! I can't believe I haven't updated since April. I am soo sorry -_- I've been so busy with school since it was my last semester and I had to do my externship. But guess what? I'm finished! I am officially a college graduate :) I feel so accomplished :) now time to get a real job :/ lol. So anyway this is the very last chapter of Roommates. I wanna thank every single one of you who has read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. It means soo much to me! And with that said I hope you enjoy! **

"Ok I got it. Thanks."

"What? What happened? Do you guys know where Taby and John are?" Randy asked curiously and hopefully.

"Maybe. I'm gonna go check it out now."

"Where are they? I'm going to." Randy said

"Me too." Becca added.

"You two want to get killed don't you?" Officer Knight asked as he shook his head.

* * *

Taby and John carefully walked forward a little but stopped dead in there tracks when Chris yelled again.

"I said don't move!" He shouted out in anger.

John moved in front Taby to protect her and while she hid behind him they both moved back. "Chris put the gun down." John said

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled out. "Just shut the fuck up! You know if I wanted to I can shoot you two fuckers right now." He said as he viciously walked up to them. As he walked towards them John and Taby kept moving back.

"You know what?" Chris looked at the gun. "I don't need this. I can kick your ass with my bare hands." He then hit John in face with the gun and then once more in the stomach.

John fell to his knees as he bent over in pain.

"John!" Taby cried out. She went towards him.

Chris grabbed her by the hair and he through her against the wall. She hit her head hard against the concrete wall as she fell to the floor.

"I'll get to you in a minute." He said to her. "But first I have to kill this boyfriend of yours."

He went over to John who was still on the floor holding his stomach. Chris grabbed John's face with his hand and as he was about to strike again John threw a punch causing Chris to fall to the ground. John got up and went over to Chris. He began throwing punches left and right. Chris laid helpless on the floor.

* * *

"Ok you two stay in the car while I go check this out." Joe said as he got out of the vehicle. Randy and Becca got out as well.

"No way. I did not come all the way here to just stay outside. I'm coming with you." Randy said

"I'm coming too." Becca said to them

"NO!" Randy and Joe both yelled in unison.

"Becca this is way too dangerous." Randy told her

"So is being in a relationship with you but I still took that risk." She replied

Randy was taken a back by her response. "Look I just don't want you getting hurt ok?"

"I won't get hurt."

"You don't know that for sure."

While Randy and Becca argued back and forth Joe quietly snuck away and made his way into the building.

" How come you get to go and I can't."

"Because I'm a man." He replied simply.

Becca scoffed. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Ugh you're an ass you know that?"

He smirked. "And that's why you love me."

"That is not the point. You're such a..."

"So you admit it then?" He grinned

"Admit what?" She asked confused.

"That you love me."

"I never said that."

"You just did." He smiled

Becca raised her eyebrow. "When?"

"When you said _'that's not the point'_. You basically just admitted that you love me."

Becca stayed quiet.

"Wanna know a secret?" He asked.

"What?"

"I love you too."

She blushed. Randy then leaned towards her about to kiss her when Becca spoke up. "Where's Joe?"

Randy then realized the two were alone. "That ass left us here."

"Come on let's go." Becca grabbed Randy by the hand and the two made their way into the building.

* * *

John and Chris were still going at it. Both of them looked like a train wreck. John managed to keep Chris down and when he thought Chris was somewhat helpless he made his way towards Taby.

He knelt down next to her and lightly lifted her up. "Hey you ok?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"My head hurts." She said quietly. She could barely see straight. She felt dizzy and the pain she was feeling was unbearable.

"Come on I'm gonna get you out of here." John delicately picked her up and he cautiously began to walk.

Before he could make another step John fell to his knees as a sharp, intense pain hit the back of his leg. Chris just shot him. Taby fell out of his arms as John winced out in pain.

Chris turned John over on his back and stared at him with nothing but evil in his eyes. "You two are not gonna get away this easy." He hit John in the mouth and then continuously kicked him in the stomach.

Taby who laid somewhat lifeless on the floor managed to spot the gun that Chris accidentally dropped.

She quietly crawled to the gun. When she finally had the gun in her hands she carefully stood up.

"Chris!" She yelled

He turned around to see what was going on and when he saw Taby standing there with the gun pointing towards him he smiled.

He smirked. "You won't shoot me."

"You've ruined my life." Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Did I? Oh I am so sorry." He replied sarcastically

"You're a fucking bastard who deserves to go to hell." She sounded calm. But she was shaken up. She tried to hold the gun steady as it trembled in her hands.

"Taby stop!" She looked over to see an officer standing there along with Randy and Becca.

"Taby he's right don't do something you're gonna regret." Randy added in.

She was still standing there, gun in hand pointing towards the man who made her life miserable.

"Tabatha come on, put the gun down."

"No! None of you know what this asshole put me through! He doesn't deserve to live."

"You won't shoot." Chris said.

"I hate you." She pulled the trigger once and the bullet hit him on his right shoulder.

Chris held his shoulder and yelled in pain. "Fuck that hurts."

"Taby stop it! Don't shoot damn it!" Joe yelled at her.

"Go to hell you fucking bastard!" She shot him three more times.

Chris' lifeless body fell to the floor. Taby fell to her knees the tears coming down her cheeks like a waterfall. John managed to crawl over to Taby and he held her in his arms.

Joe went over to Chris and checked his pulse. Dead.

Randy and Becca ran over to John and Taby and helped them to their feet. "We're so happy you two are ok." Becca said as she hugged them both.

"We need to get you two to a hospital stat!" Randy said

Joe then made his way towards them. "He's dead."

Taby looked up at him. "Are you gonna arrest me now for murder?" She questioned. If she was being honest she didn't care if she went to jail. She was just happy that asshole was out of her life for good.

"Um, I'll just consider it self defense. Which it technically was. " He replied. He then told them the ambulance was on the way.

"I guess this is a bad time to ask you this." John looked at Taby

"Ask me what?"

"Will you marry me?"

She looked at him and then burst out in laughter. She was so out of it. The pain she was feeling was so intense but she also felt relieved and safe and happy. Taby fell into his arms. The tears that were now falling were tears of joy.

John held her tight in his arms. Suddenly the pain the two were feeling disappeared. He then pulled back. "So is that a yes?"

She smiled and then nodded. "Yes."

**A/N: soo what did you think? i know that if something like this were to happen for real they'd be more than one cop checking out the crime scene. but it's my story and it's called fanfiction for reason lol. reviewss plzz :) ohh and don't forget to check out _Guilty Pleasures. _the sequel to _Innocence. _btw which one of my other stories would you guys most like to read? im gonna take one of them off hiatus.**

**and once again thanks for all the love**

**xoxo**

**Tabatha :)**


End file.
